Days of Future Past-Part One: The Present
by the-savior-swan
Summary: Nineteen years after the defeat of the Snow Queen, everyone finds themselves living back in the Enchanted Forest living seemingly normal lives. That is until Emma and Killian's daughter, Kendra, accidently opens a portal, bringing Emma, Killian, Belle, and Regina from nineteen years ago into the future. (Post 4.11 Heroes and Villains)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: _Two years into the Future_

"You ready, Love?" Killian asked. Emma gave her you-know-I'm-not-but-here-we-go look. The portal Regina had created opened wide before the inhabitants of Storybrooke. After defeating the Queens of Darkness, a new curse was on its way, but this time, the people of Storybrooke decided their only chance to escape the curse was to return home to the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Henry, although reluctant of what may lie ahead were preparing themselves for the very different life they were about to face.

Emma wasn't fond of the idea of leaving the world she grew up in, but she wasn't going the leave Killian, especially since they had children on the way. She surveyed the crowd slowing moving through the portal and into the Enchanted Forest. Regina was passing through with her young son on her hip, and at her side was Robin Hood, gesturing Roland into the portal to their new life. Just behind her stood Moe French and Belle, holding her daughter's hand as she tried to wobble forward without her mother's help. It was their turn next. Emma pushed down her doubts and fears. She had been to the Enchanted Forest a few times already and handled it just fine, right? She could handle this. And hey, Killian would be there. _Who knows,_ she thought, _maybe being a pirate princess will be fun after all._ With that thought, she took her first step into her new life in her old home.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE – _The Enchanted Forest, 17 years later_

"You sure you're parents are fine with us going out to sea alone? I mean, usually we have Liam or Oliver with us."

"It's perfectly fine," Kendra replied breezily, "I've been sailing for sixteen years, and I don't plan to stop anytime soon. Poor Liam always gets sea sick, and Oliver would rather be in the forest shooting his bow or saving the poor or something." She adjusted the sail, and once more took her place at the helm, the place she and her father had always felt most at home. Killian had given his daughter her very own ship, _The Savior Swan,_ for her thirteenth birthday, and now she hardly stepped foot on land except when forced to for royal duties. Ugh.

Colette sat primly on the steps leading on to the deck, once more absorbed in her book. She was much more of a princess than Kendra ever wanted to be, but her mother had passed on her sense of adventure to her proper daughter, so the two often sailed together.

Kendra glanced down at her first mate. "Not mooning over Liam again, are you? You know he is my brother after all. It's a bit awkward when you do that 'round me."

"NO, I was just…wishing he was here, I suppose…"

"Ha, I knew it! You can get back to courting when I return you to the castle. No doubt he's staring out a window doing the same thing." Colette blushed at this remark, but silently agreed that Liam would be worried about them until they returned home.

After a brief stretch of silence, Colette thought it might be the proper time to approach Kendra about her offer again. "You know, Rumplestiltskin says he's completely willing to teach you still, if you want. I know you don't, but he's been a great teacher to me and I know he can help you control your powers!"

Colette had been taking magic lessons from Rumplestiltskin since she discovered her own magic. He didn't usually give lessons to students in other forms of magic other than the dark arts, but he made an exception since, according to her mother, Rumplestiltskin would always do her mother's bidding. She never explained why to Colette. It was a puzzle why her mother seemed to hate him so while still wanting her daughter to be acquainted with him.

Kendra glowered down at her friends from her position behind the wheel. "Honestly, Gold, I don't need magic lessons. How many times do I have to tell you? I. don't. need. Them."

"But then you could control where you teleport to! Think about it, no more _accidently_ ending up in a mud puddle, or accidentally visiting _Arendelle _while you sleep…"

"Don't bring Leif into this! And that was one time! As long as I stay concentrated, I'm fine."

"Please, Kendra, see reason…"

"NO!"

With that, a flash of light and a deafening bang rocked the entire ship. Kendra and Colette, knocked over by the blast, unsteadily regained their balance and looked out onto the deck to see what happened. As the smoke cleared, they could start to make out four figures in the smoke. One had dark hair and was yelling at the others, another was looking around the deck for the books she dropped in the confusion, and then the blonde woman in the red leather jacket was checking up on the pirate with the hook.

"Oh no…."

"Kendra, what have you done?"


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO – _Storybrooke, a few minutes before_

Regina made her way down to Granny's. She had to tell them. Wait, no, maybe not.

No. She at least had to tell Henry. It would be his little brother or sister after all.

Belle was making her way up the street from the library, her arms loaded up with books. Ever since she banished Rumple, she escaped through her books. Regina resolved to tell her too. After all, a few weeks earlier she also found out that she would soon be a single mother as well.

"Belle? A word, please."

Belle walked up and matched her step as they made their way to Granny's. "What's on your mind, Regina?"

"I thought I may as well tell you of all people. I just found out…well, um…I suppose that I'm in the same, uh, situation as you are in right now."

Belle immediately caught on. "Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. I mean, congratulations and all, but it's awful at the same time, isn't it?"

Regina nodded. She knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey what's going on here? Catching up on the latest Charles Dickens or something?" Emma and Killian strolled up to the pair, the newly engaged couple was wanting to share their happiness with everyone.

"Nothing that concerns you, Miss Swan. Or shall I start calling you Mrs. Jones now?"

Emma just smiled at the remark, but then suddenly she started to frown. Regina felt it too. Magic was headed their way, but it felt distant in an odd sort of way. "Is this you, Regina?" Emma asked.

"If it was, do you really think I would be just as alarmed?" Just at that moment, a blinding flash of light appeared in the middle of the street in front of the four of them. All of them were pulled forwards through the light, and within seconds, found themselves on the deck of a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean, with two very startled girls.


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE – _Back on the ship_

"What was that? You, girls, who are and what did you do?" Regina commanded. The girls only stared back. "Excuse me. Did you not hear me? Who are you?"

"Should we tell them? Or are we going to rip time apart?" Kendra whispered.

"How am I supposed to know? You just created a time portal thingamajig, and you're asking _me?!_ Since when could you control _time?"_

"I'll handle this." Killian told the rest of the adults. "Hello young lass with the scabbard, I assume you're the Captain of this fine vessel?"

"Aye…" Kendra said, with as much confidence as she could muster trying to talk to a younger, clueless version of her father.

"Well then, perhaps you could do the honor of telling where we are and what we're doing on your ship?"

"Sorry…mate, but I don't think I can."

Killian was a bit startled at this girl's speech. She sounded and looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place why.

Colette stepped up. "I'm sorry, but I really think we should let someone else explain. Perhaps we could take you to Rumplestiltskin; he'll know what to do."

Belle started at this, and how vaguely memorable this young lady's accent was. Rumplestiltskin? What was he doing here?

Kendra stopped Colette there. "Ah, mate, I don't think that's wise. Imagine what the Dark One would do if he figured out that he could use me to-" Kendra mouthed time travel.

"True, dearie."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Regina demanded. This was starting to freak her out.

"Oh!" Inspiration had struck Colette. "What about your half-brother? He would know what to do?"

"Aye. Let's head back to shore then. As for the rest of you lot, welcome aboard _The Savior Swan_. I'll be your captain for this journey, so just make yourselves at home. Pirate, can you help with the riggings?"

"…Aye…?"

Emma thought she was starting the grasp the situation "What – what did you say the ship's name was?"

"_The Savior Swan._ Now no more questions, or I'll throw ye lot in the brig!"

Colette just shook her head. Kendra was having far too much fun messing with their parents.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR – _On the ship, almost to shore_

"Our _children?_ Miss Swan, are you in your right mind?

"All I'm saying is that the blonde talks like Killian, and there's no mistaking his eyes. And the brunette has a hoard of books in the corner and looks almost exactly like you, Belle."

"It could be plausible, I guess. But I thought time travel was impossible, besides that one time with Zelena." Belle replied. She kept touching her stomach and glancing towards the petite brunette girl. She wouldn't tell the others this, but she was fairly certain the girl had Rumple's eyes as well.

Killian made his way up to the trio. "Does anyone else find this odd? I swear, if I didn't know this lass, I would say I taught her to sail myself."

"Well," Emma said, "you just might have."

"Excuse me, love?"

"We were thinking, and this is just speculation, that they may just happen to be our children in the future. I mean, look at her!"

"Aye, she does have your hair, and your stubbornness, love."

The four took the time to really look at the two girls. The blonde one had long wavy blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail, piercing ocean blue eyes framed by eyeliner, and a set chin. She was dressed head to toe in dark blue leather, and had one hand rested on her scabbard at all times.

The other had curly brown hair resting over one side of her head as she returned to her book. She had deep chestnut eyes and delicate features, and was dressed in a sophisticated grey and pink day gown. The pair seemed at odds with each other at the moment, but it was apparent by their mannerisms that they had known each other for a very long time.

Killian had to agree. There was no mistaking the way this girl sailed. Not only that, he himself had come up with "_The Savior Swan"_ to name his next ship anyhow.

"Well, let's at least ask them their names, love. Oi!" he shouted towards to two girls, "what might be your names, lassies?

"I'm Captain Kendra Jones, and that there's my part-time first mate, Lady Colette Gold." Kendra realized there was no more point in hiding who they were, she could tell that they had figured it out by the surprised looks on their faces.

Killian turned pale. "Ah. Um. Thanks. Um" Belle looked like she might be sick, and so did Emma for that matter. Killian couldn't help himself though; he had to glance at Emma with ever-so-slightly suggestive smirk.

Regina, still slightly unfazed, had to ask "Are there, ah, any others we should know about?"

Kendra thought about it, no point in keeping it a secret anymore. "Oh, you mean other children. Well, there's my twin brother Liam, I'm older by the way, and then there's Oliver Hood, and Leif Kristoffson, and…I think that's about it."

"Kendra!"

"Oh pipe down Colette, I think they've already figured it out. Besides, we've made it to port, and we need to start moving now if we are to make it to Henry's by nightfall. Looks as if Liam came to meet us too."

A young man with black hair and green eyes stood with his hands clasped in front of his tightly pressed uniform. As soon as they docked, he rushed up the plank and immediately rushed to Colette's side. As hurried as he was, he missed the shocked expressions of his parents and friends.

"Colette, where have you two been?" he exclaimed as he took her into his arms, "My sister's not turning you into a pirate as well, is she?"

"Ah, um…Liam, there's, ah….um" Colette tried to get his attention.

"Oi, cod-brain! Would you stop cooing over your girlfriend and meet my _guests?_ I'm sure you'll _recognize them_."

Liam looked up, looking like an exact picture of Killian when he was his age. He locked eyes with his parents, and suddenly released his grip on Colette and gave a low, formal bow.

"Prince Liam David Jones, at your service."

It was Killian's turn to feel sick. He turned to Emma, and in a barely restrained whisper said "My son – our future son – is _dating the Dark One's DAUGHTER?_

Regina overheard the remark. "How's that for karma?" she said.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE – _On the Road to Henry's Farm_

"So, love, what you are implying is that the only son of the infamous Captain Hook does not like sailing, or anything having to do with his pirating heritage for that matter?" Killian asked Kendra. "Bloody hell, he is named after my naval captain brother for goodness sake!"

"Aye, in fact Liam gets quite seasick, quite pathetic, really." Kendra glanced back at her brother who was trailing the party.

"I resent that! I merely take after my grandfather, there is no shame in actually caring about my _royal duties_ may I remind you!" Liam shouted at his sister.

The group was at the head of the trail that led into Sherwood Forest. It has a slightly ominous feeling as dusk settled. Suddenly, a figure came running their way.

"Oh, that's Oliver. Oliver, stop for a moment! There's someone here you ought to meet!" Colette called out.

The boy slowed his pace, and soon joined the group. He was dressed in the traditional garb of a Merry Man, and had his bow drawn just in case. Regina couldn't help but observe that while he inherited her dark hair, he still had _his_ sky blue eyes. He looked so much like his father it hurt.

"What's going on here, Liam?"

"It looks as if my sister has developed another ability, this one apparently bringing our parents forwards in time."

"Well then, I suppose that it is very nice to meet you, mother!" Oliver exclaimed. "I don't suppose papa came with you too?"

Regina, stunned, had no words to say to what would be her future son, Robin's future son. Tears filled her eyes at the mention of him. Regina tried to push back the tears, trying to convince herself that it was her hormones. "No, he didn't."

"Oh, too bad! That might have made things interesting if papa would have stumbled upon you on his hunt." Oliver ran up and embraced his mother, and Regina hesitantly returned the favor.

"Oh, Oliver! Why don't you join us?" Kendra inquired. "I'm sure your mother and father won't mind! Considering that you are technically with your mother," nodding at Regina who was still trying to take in the thought that this young man was to be her son in a few short months.

After a couple hours, the clearing opened and a small cottage was barely visible in the moonlight atop a hill. Kendra approached the door of the cottage and knocked. After a few moments a tall, dark haired man with brown eyes opened the door. He took one look at the crowd that lay before him and with a look of shock exclaimed, "Grace! Put the kettle on! I think we are in for a long night!"


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX- _Henry's Farmhouse_

"So…" Henry said staring at the quite large group in his quaint home, "What I am getting here is that Kendra opened a _time portal_ and brought our parents here from nineteen years in the past?"

"Aye, pretty much, and I don't really know how I did it, all I know is that we have to send them back, or some of us may cease to exist in the future."

"What do you mean, _we?_ Kendra you made this mess, and when mother and father find out the-"Liam was cut off by Emma.

"Look, Henry, do you have any idea of how we can get back to our own time?" Emma was taking in how old Henry looked; he looked very much the same, just grown-up. He was wearing a navy, plaid shirt and had a simple gray scarf on. He had a small amount of stubble on his face, and his hair was shorter, like David's.

As Emma was asking Henry, a woman, who was clearly expecting, walked in with a tray holding a kettle of tea and a few mugs of hot cocoa, with cinnamon of course. She had brown hair draping her shoulders and deep gray eyes. Emma suddenly remembered that Grace was Jefferson, The Mad Hatter's, daughter, and she was now Henry's _wife._ A little girl, no more than four years old with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes was clinging to her leg.

"Henry, dear, Hope really wants you to tuck her into bed for the night."

"Of course, sweetheart, but we will have to do without a bedtime story tonight," Henry looked Hope with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"That's okay, daddy, maybe you can tell me my favorite one tomorrow. The one where Grandma and Grandpa fall through the portal back in time and go to the ball! I can't wait until I can wear a dress like that!" She had Henry's Once Upon a Time book cradled in her arms as she scurried off to her room.

_"__Grandma,_ Emma said quietly to herself and looked at Regina, whose eyes were filled with pride looking at this wonderful glimpse into their son's future.

After Henry returned, they went straight into business.

"There may be a book that can tell you how to send them back in the royal library, Kendra. I know Colette knows that place like the back of her hand, so I am sure you won't have any problem finding the right one."

"Yes, but that presents us with a new problem," Liam piped up, "There is a royal ball tomorrow night to commemorate the seventeenth year of the return to the Enchanted Forest, and I have a feeling that we do not want any of our parents seeing their past selves."

"Leave the undercover part to me. Looks like I am still covering for the _mistakes_ your family makes, Miss Swan." Regina remembered the spell that Rumplestiltskin had taught her. The same spell he had used to disguise Killian and Emma in their journey in the past.

"Let's give it a name, for old time's sake," Henry said excitedly. "How about Operation…Jaguar?"

"Perfect, kid, I mean…" Emma blushed.

"It's okay, mom, I kind of miss you calling me that."

Everyone found a spot on the floor or a piece of furniture and fell asleep. After an unrestful night's sleep, the group awoke and was preparing to leave for the next leg of their mission. There were a few teary goodbyes from Emma and Regina as they walked out the door of Henry's home.

"Thank you for everything Henry, I can take us to the castle from here!" Kendra exclaimed.

They walked outside and started making their way back towards the forest.

"At this pace we will never make it back in time!"

"Kendra! What are you doing!?" Colette screamed from the back.

A bolt of light exploded from Kendra's hands and a portal opened dragging all of them into it.


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN- _Kendra's Room inside Snow White and Prince Charming's castle_

Everyone landed in a pile of tangled limbs on a hardwood floor. Kendra released herself from underneath her brother and jumped up in excitement.

"See! I told you I could get us back to the castle!"

Everyone looked at Kendra, still fazed from the journey through the portal. They had landed in the middle of what seemed to be Kendra's bedroom. It was simple, not a typical princess's room, with various objects from her naval adventures. A variety of leather outfits lined her wardrobe and a model of the _Jolly Roger_ sat proudly on the nightstand next to her simple, white bed with ocean blue sheets.

"Never…do…that…again…" Liam choked out, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"We never would have made it back in time for the ball, if I hadn't," Kendra smirked.

"So, love, you plan on keeping us all in your bedroom until tonight?" Killian was helping Emma off of the floor.

"If you prefer another room in the castle, I could just-"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Alright then, mother, you said you could take care of the disguises for tonight, right?" Oliver asked as her offered his mother his hand.

"Yes, I will do the full disguises right before the ball, but the attire can be sorted out now. Just hold still…"

Regina waved her hand and a cloud of smoke engulfed Emma, Killian, Belle, and herself. The smoke cleared to reveal Belle in a powdery blue ball gown with lace detailing, her hair in a simple, yet elegant up-do. Regina was in a sleek dark green trumpet style gown with an excessive amount of beading and an arrow necklace. Emma was in a white ball gown with a feathered skirt, and a feather headpiece. Killian was in a traditional blue naval dress uniform, his hook replaced with a white-gloved fake hand.

"Look, love, now you truly are my swan!" Killian's eyes were bright as he wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her close.

"Give us time to get ready, all of us will meet back in here for the ball." Colette gestured Kendra, Liam, and Oliver towards the door.

Kendra's room was very silent after they had left. Emma was laying her head on Killian's shoulder as they sat on their daughter's bed. Regina looked at the necklace she was wearing with tears in her eyes thinking that she was destined to see her beloved Robin again. Belle had pulled a book, nautical themed of course, off of a shelf in the corner of the room, and began reading. After a short while Belle looked up, not being able to concentrate the book. Belle placed her hand on her stomach thinking of Colette's bright eyes, no Rumple's bright eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"So, what do you three think of what our lives hold in the future?" Belle asked.

Emma lifted her head from Killian's shoulder. "Well, quite honestly, I hadn't even thought about having any more kids, that is until I saw Kendra and Liam. Now I can't get them off my mind. If everything ends up going as planned, we will have four little feet pattering across the floor in just a couple years, the only thing is it won't be in Storybrooke." Emma looked at Killian with big doe eyes and he just smiled.

"Love, as long as I am with you, I wouldn't have it any other way." Killian placed his hand on Emma's cheek and kissed her, savoring the moment they had together.

"Well, Miss Swan, for once I agree. This may have not been what we would have pictured our future lives looking like, but they don't seem to be too bad." Regina glanced at Emma and Killian. "By the way, I'm sure your _daughter_ would just love to walk in on you two making out in _her bedroom._"

Emma pulled away from Killian and quickly changed the subject.

"What did you think about Henry's future? He moved out of the castle for a quiet life on the farm with his wife, daughter, and soon to be second child, honestly I thought he would be having a life of adventure." Emma glanced at Regina.

"Henry is leading a different type of adventure, and honestly I couldn't be more proud of him." Regina choked a little thinking of Henry with his family.

"I couldn't have wanted any better for the kid either."

Regina was still clutching the arrow necklace in between her fingers.

"Regina, it looks like villains can get happy endings after all, by the way Oliver talked it seems you and Robin are doing pretty well," Emma beamed at Regina, "and Belle at least your daughter has a relationship with her father, even though she doesn't know about him being her father."

"I guess…I am just glad that she looks happy, and had an opportunity to read all of the books she desires and see the world, just like I always wanted to," Belle grinned, wondering if she would ever get the chance to see the world.

They spent hours laughing, crying, and just talking about their future paths. They didn't know how much time had passed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey is everyone still in there? We are all ready to get this ball, and Operation Jaguar, on the road!" Kendra's voice echoed through the door.

"Come on in, love!" Killian shouted.

As the door opened Killian, Emma, Regina, and Belle's mouths dropped open.


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT- _Almost time for the Ball_

Colette walked in first in a gold ball gown with a pleated skirt, with a simple diamond necklace. Her brunette hair was curled and lay to one side. Her arm was locked with Liam's who donned an ivory and gold princely outfit. Oliver walked in right behind them with a crimson uniform on, and a single rose in his hand. Kendra waked in last in a flowing sea green A-line gown, a diamond tiara placed gently on her head. Her blonde hair was in loose curls resting on her shoulders.

"This dress is crushing all of my internal organs!" Kendra was struggling with the corset of her dress.

"Like mother like daughter, eh Swan?" Killian glanced at Emma.

Killian and Emma pulled Liam and Kendra in and gave them each hugs. Belle was embracing her daughter, stroking her cheek. Oliver had given his mother the rose that he had brought in.

"For good luck, mom."

Regina kissed her son on the forehead and gave him a big hug.

"Please tell me your sword is not under your dress Kendra," Liam remarked.

"It is the only shred of dignity I have in this torture device they call a dress."

Killian and Emma just laughed at how much Kendra was like her father.

"So, everyone just act natural at the ball, dance, and have fun, I will give a signal when it is time to head up to the library," Oliver explained and then he rushed off to go take his post.

"Let's get everyone outside so no one gets suspicious!" Colette motioned everyone out the door. "Follow Liam, he knows the secret passages out of this castle like no one else. We use them to sneak out all the t-…never mind, forget I said that, just follow him."

"Maybe you do have a little pirate in you after all, mate!" Killian gently slapped his son on the back.

Right outside of Kendra's room Liam pulled on a lamp and the wall opened up.

"This will lead you right out into the courtyard."

"We will meet you inside, since grandma and grandpa expect all of us to make a _grand entrance_. On your way out remember to, ahem, think of some more creative and original code names. I don't think Princess _Leia _and Prince _Charles_ are going to sail this time around," Kendra teased.


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE- _Entering the Ball (Kendra and Liam's Point of View)_

Kendra and Liam made their way for the ballroom. At the top of the grand staircase they met up with Snow, David, Emma, Killian, and Neal. Immediately upon seeing them, Emma rushed up and grabbed their arms.

"I was so worried about you two! We were so worried when you didn't show up for dinner! If Henry didn't send a message saying that you ended up at his place for the night, the entire royal guard would have been sent out looking for you!"

"Emma, love, they are fine, there is no reason to shout. They were taught to defend themselves by the best king and captain alive."

Snow rushed to the rescue, sweeping Kendra and Liam up.

"Look at my little grandkids, all grown up! They look so much like their mommy and daddy!" Snow was practically strangling her two grandchildren. "In just a couple years they might be getting married, and taking the thrown, and having kids of their-"

"Whoa, there mom, they are _sixteen_!" Emma stopped her mother from continuing. Kendra, Liam and David and Killian for that matter, were paralyzed on the spot. "Let them be kids for a little while longer!"

"Aye, I am not quite ready to give up my little pirate princess quite yet!" Killian glanced at his daughter.

"Father, I am not little anymore, may I remind you I can sail completely on my own!" Kendra insisted.

"Maybe you two can save the _pirate talk_ for after the ball," David stepped in.

"Just accept that you have two pirates in the family, mate, you should have known you were getting into when you gave me your blessing to marry your daughter."

David just shook his head at his son-in-law. A royal guard rushed towards the royal family and bowed before them.

"My king, all preparations are set, would you like us to start allowing guests into the ballroom?"

"Yes, start allowing the guest to enter. Make sure that all of them are well taken care of."

"Yes, your majesty, of course," the guard hurried down the staircase towards the entryway.

"Just a few more minutes until the best ball ever will be in full swing!" Snow was jumping out of her skin thinking of all of the gowns and dancing.

"That's what you say before every ball, mom," Neal was rolling his eyes.

"And it's true every time! By the way, Henry decided to hold off on tonight's ball, he said that Grace wasn't feeling the best and he didn't want to leave her with Hope alone. Oh! Emma, I almost forgot to tell you that Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Anna and Kristoff's oldest son, Leif, are actually going to be here!"

"Really? They are actually showing up this year? The last time they were here was for the twin's thirteenth birthday ball!" Elsa was like the sister Emma never had. Even though they had only known each other for the short time Elsa was in Storybrooke they had become quite close and Emma made a point to make sure they got the invitation to every party the kingdom threw.

Kendra tried hiding her excitement, but she could feel her cheeks turning red at the mention of him. Leif was going to be here at the ball! But, she and her brother had bigger problems to worry about than dancing, she had to get Regina, Belle, and her parents back to their own time. She could hear the festivities starting below; she hoped that everyone had made it in alright.

"Okay, everyone line up for the royal grand entrance!" David announced.

Snow and David, smiling ear to ear at each other took their places at the front. Neal lined up behind his parents. Killian offered his hand to Emma, giving her a small kiss on the cheek as they took their spots behind Neal. Liam walked up to his sister and took her hand.

"Everything is going to work out, sis," Liam whispered.

"I sure hope so, or we may not have a future."

Trumpets blared as they walked down the grand staircase and took their places at the front of the ballroom. As guests walked in they curtseyed and bowed to Liam, Kendra, and the rest of their family. Kendra and Liam spotted Regina, Belle, Emma, and Killian entering the ballroom, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Kendra and Liam were so caught up keeping their eyes on them, they almost didn't see the Arendelle royal family walk up to greet them.


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN- _Time for the Ball (Colette's Point of View)_

Colette made her way around the castle to meet her mother by the front entrance. She knew that in order to keep up appearances, she had to enter with her mother and grandfather and bow to the royal family, thank them for the invitation, etc.

_But what if something goes wrong? _She couldn't stop the doubts swirling around her head as she searched for her mother in the crowd of guests. _The charm might wear off, and then someone will recognize them, and then they can't get back, and then…_

"Colette! There you are! I was wondering if Kendra had just stolen you away to a deserted island just so that she could avoid going to the ball." Belle pushed through the crowd to her daughter, and once she had hugged her tightly. Her mother was dressed to match her daughter in her favorite gown, a large golden yellow one that rippled to the floor and just so slightly came off the shoulder. "Really, I'm completely fine with you disappearing all day, but could you at least send me a note or something? You're usually very good about that sort of thing."

"I know, mother, I won't forget again" _Considering I don't think our parents from the past will come back twice, _she added silently in her head.

"Come, my darlings." Maurice embraced his daughter and granddaughter, and with each of them taking an arm, they made their way into the palace.

"Snow has outdone herself again." Belle commented as they made their way through the line to greet the assembly of royals at the front. "Then again, she always does. And look! The Royal Family of Arendelle is here!"

Colette looked up, and indeed, there was Queen Elsa, Lord Kristoff and Princess Anna, and their eldest son, Prince Leif. Colette couldn't help but smile as she watched Kendra become flustered at the sight of Leif. Her friend had fallen for him ages ago, but couldn't stand to let anyone know, including him. As Kendra curtsied back, Colette saw Leif smile at her, to which Kendra turned her head away to hide her blush.

It was their turn. The herald announced them to the hall, and they bowed or curtsied to the Royal Family. Snow then embraced Belle, and while Maurice and David shook hands, Colette quietly but urgently asked "Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes," Kendra replied, still blushing slightly after encountering Leif, "they have entered the ball, and as soon as I can escape this torture, we'll make our excuses and lead them to the secret passage."

"Don't worry, Colette, we have this all taken care of. Can you get away to the library now?" Liam asked.

Colette nodded. It was her turn to blush now. Even though they had been "dating" as Emma called it for quite some time now, she still got the same butterflies-in-her-stomach feeling every single time she was around him.

"Good. We'll meet you there soon." Liam said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Colette curtsied once more, blushing furiously, greeted the rest of the royal family, and made her way back to her own family.

"Mother, I believe I left my purse in the library earlier today. May I go fetch it?" Colette tried to keep her voice steady.

She wasn't accustomed to lying to her mother, and she did not like the way it felt one bit. It wasn't as if it was a huge lie though, she did tend to forget things often while perusing the castle library. _In fact, _she thought, _did I leave it there today? I think I actually did._

"Of course, dear. But please try to be back for the first waltz or two. You don't want to miss dancing with Liam, would you?" Her mother smiled.

"No. I'll be back as quick as I can." With that, Colette made her way to the Library, trying to appear as natural as possible. Following the well-lit corridor, she opened the large wooden doors to the Library. Instantly she felt more relaxed. Books had that sort of effect on her, as well as her mother. She made her way through the shelves, and once she found her purse hidden between a volume of _Poultices and Potions for Everyday Use_ and _Pixie Folklore, _she went to the section dealing with magic and time.

Once there, she grabbed the entire stack (which consisted of only a few tomes, since time travel was still relatively new) and made herself at home in one of the many chairs spread around the room. This one was actually reserved for her, since she came here so often. As she opened the first book in search of an answer, a voice in front of her startled her out of her research.

"Now whatever do you want to read that for, dearie?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN – _At the Ball (From Oliver's point of view)_

Oliver surveyed the ballroom before him. Mostly he was just watching their _special_ guests from the past though. They seemed just a tad bit out of sorts. But really, who could blame them?

The herald then announced "Queen Regina with Sir Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men!" Oliver looked up to the top of the ballroom, and waved his parents over. The current Regina came rushing over and practically tackled him with her hug.

"Where were you?" she demanded. "I was worried sick until the palace notified us you were staying with Henry!"

"Sorry, Mom. I got caught up in one of Kendra, Liam, and Colette's adventures again." It wasn't a total lie, but Oliver didn't completely like hiding all of the truth. His father had instilled a sense of honor in him at a very young age, and he didn't think he was living up to that right now. He had to though. She couldn't know the whole truth.

"Well, next time please let us know." Robin joined in, also hugging his son. Roland then came up.

"Hey little brother, nice to see that you clean up so well. I never thought you could ever remove all that dirt."

"Same to you brother. Honestly, how did you get rid of that awful smell?" teased Oliver.

"Now boys," Regina said, "let's try to play nice, shall we? We don't want to start another food fight like last year, now do we?"

"No, mom." The boys replied sheepishly together. Regina, Robin, and Roland all went to go enjoy themselves after that.

Oliver once more surveyed the ballroom. He noticed Colette making her way towards the library. He decided to give her a few moments to collect enough books to look through before he signaled everyone.

He wondered what exactly made his mom from the past look so sad. He couldn't remember Storybrooke or anything that happened there since he was so little when he left. Maybe something to do with Marian? She had to know her, of course. Did she know why she wasn't in the Enchanted Forest with everyone? It seemed plausible to him. He decided he would ask her when they were all gathered in the library.

After he had guessed about twenty minutes had passed, he quietly made his way through the ballroom, and one by one gathered Kendra, Liam, and their guests from the past. Kendra and Liam made their excuses, and the party made their way out of the ballroom.


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE- _Entering the Ball (Past Emma, Killian, Regina, and Belle's Point of View)_

"Hold still all of you. This should only take a second." Regina said as she cast the glamour over the four of them. "There, now no one should be able to recognize us even myself."

"Will our children still be able to recognize us though?" Belle asked. She didn't want to have to spend the whole evening trying to dance and act normal. She couldn't even remember the last time she went to a ball, and the last time she danced…..well, she wouldn't think about that. Not anymore.

"Of course, don't you think I already thought of that?"

"Okay guys, they're letting people in now. You all ready?" Emma asked the group. She was just ready to get this over with.

Killian gave gallant smile, offered her his arm, and said "Are you, love?"

And with that, Emma and Killian led the way with Regina and Belle trailing behind. They entered through the double doors, and were dazzled at the sight before them. Trailing silk streamers of silver and gold spanned from the giant crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling all the way to the edges of the wall. Fountains were placed in the corners of the room, the light coming down making the water glitter like thousands of diamonds. Dancers swirled in the center, with woman dressed up to resemble complicated confections and men dressed in a formal contrast to their partner's whimsical outfits and colors.

"Who knew my parents knew how to through a better party than King Midas?" Emma whispered to Hook as they took in the scene before them.

"Oh my! Look!" Belle gasped and pointed out the royal family, who they were soon about to meet.

Prince Charming and Snow stood side by side, Charming dressed in a formal gold and white uniform, while snow was dressed in a gauzy sky blue dress lined with shimmering pearls. She had grown her hair back out, and it was pinned elegantly back from her face with more pearls. By their side was what they could only assume was Neal, and strapping young man with his mother's black curls and his father's stormy blue eyes. Killian and Emma were next, Killian wearing a uniform similar to Charming's, but with his trusty sword at his side. Emma wore a spring green V-necked gown, and had a delicate golden tiara perched upon her head. The twins stood by their parents.

"So I guess I finally give in and wear those things all the time?" Emma whispered

"Shush!" Regina said from behind. "We're next!"

They approached the royal family, bowed and curtsied, and then Charming asked, "Pardon me, but I don't believe we have met. What are your names?"

Emma gulped. "Ah, yes, hello. I'm….Princess….Peach. And this is….Lord Mario." She glanced over to the twins. Kendra, who apparently still seemed to understand the reference somehow, slapped her forehead with her palm. Future Emma looked quizzical. "And this is Lady Zelda…." Pointing out Belle, and pointing out Regina said "And this is….the Countess Pokè of Mon. We come from the far off land of….Tetris." _Oops, _Emma thought, _too late for original. Maybe it's been so long my future self will have forgotten all of those video games Henry loved so much._ She watched her future self closely, but it seemed as if she didn't suspect anything. She really hoped she wasn't using her super power on all of them right now.

"Ah, well then, welcome! Please, enjoy yourselves, and if you require anything please don't hesitate to ask!" Charming genially replied.

The herald announced them to the room, and off they went to enjoy the festivities of the ball.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- _The Ball_

"Kendra, we might as well enjoy the ball while waiting for Oliver's signal. Standing here and fretting is not going to help anything," Liam said.

"Aye, I guess you are right. Sorry that you won't get to dance with Colette tonight."

"Hey, it's alright, Colette promised to save me a dance when all of this is over. It looks like everyone has been greeted, let's go."

Just as Kendra departed towards the dance floor, someone grabbed her hand from behind and spun her around.

"Prince Leif! I-I…" Kendra was sure her cheeks were as red as roses. He looked very handsome, in his traditional Arendelle military dress. His red hair emphasized his piercing blue eyes.

"Just Leif will do. Will you, Princess Kendra, do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Just Kendra is fine. I would be honored. My father just has one rule when it comes to waltzes though."

"And what would that be?"

"Pick a partner who knows what he is doing."

"Well, you are in luck then." Leif bowed, took Kendra's hand and began dancing with her.

* * *

><p>"Killian, you could wait until she is really your daughter before you start giving threatening glares to every guy that looks at her. I think your future self has this one under control," Emma teased.<p>

"Swan, I was just thinking that it is time for our dance for the night," Killian offered his hand, but still kept glancing at his daughter.

"I would be honored." Emma curtseyed.

"Keep your mind on our actual goal here, Hook. We are trying to get back home, not have fun." Regina glared.

"It would be bad form to come to a ball and not have at least one dance with milady. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Killian was already sweeping Emma out onto the dance floor.

"Regina! Look over there! Near the orchestra! Is that?" Belle was pointing across the ballroom.

"Robin? And is that me? We look so happy." Regina started moving towards them.

"Regina, you can't. But, you know what you have to look forward to." Belle placed her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I won't know after we get back and I have to wipe our minds," Regina sighed.

"At least you know for now that you have someone in the future. I…don't seem to have that honor." Belle nodded her head towards her future self who was standing by her father.

After a couple of songs, Oliver came by and told everyone that Colette had had enough time to look for the book that they needed and that it was time to head that way. Kendra and Oliver led the group through the back corridors and towards the library. Little did they know that their parents had seen them sneak away and decided to follow them.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – _In the Library (Colette's point of view)_

"Rumplestiltskin! Th-this is a surprise!" Colette exclaimed. This was not happening.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises, dearie. But again, why are you reading that?" He pointed out the book that she had dropped when he surprised her.

"Oh, this? Oh, it's-it's nothing, I was just curious, and-"

"Colette, you and I both know you're a terrible liar. Why don't you just tell me why you're looking into this type of magic? I'm not sure that your powers extend this far. It has only ever been accomplished a few times." He picked the book off the floor, and started flipping through its pages. "What exactly would you do if you could travel through time?"

Colette had to come up with something. He knew her well, being her magic teacher for so long. What would sound true to him? _I got it! _"I would like to see my father, just to know who he is." This was partially true, anyhow. She was dying to ask her mother from the future, since her present mother would never tell her in a million years. Probably more, actually.

Oddly enough, Rumple acted almost hurt by this. "Ah. I see." He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure time travel will help you there, dearie. That is just something you will have to ask your mother."

"But I've tried, and she says she will never tell me, that it's too painful. Is it really that bad? You must know something, right?"

Again, Rumple looked hurt by these questions. It was an odd expression for him in Colette's opinion. He was very good at masking his feelings, so for him to be open was strange. A thought occurred to her.

"You – you wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you, Rumplestiltskin?"

He looked as if he might answer, as if he really wanted to answer, but then he just waived the thought away and returned back to time travel. "Even if you want to see your father that badly, you can't, dearie. Only a few have succeeded, and I don't think you can. I can't even travel through time. So, don't try." He began to send the books back to their shelf. Colette knew that if there was a time to get rid of him, it would be now.

"Okay, Rumplestiltskin, I suppose you're right. I promise I won't try to time travel to see my father. I'll see you tomorrow for my lessons then. Why don't you go enjoy the ball now?"

"Eh, I don't think that's such a good idea dearie. There are quite a few people who would like to see me skinned alive in there."

"Like who?"

"That is a story for another time. If you arrive on time tomorrow, maybe I'll decide to tell. Then again, maybe not."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodb-"

"Colette! Do you have all the necessary books we need, or do we have to loot another library?" Kendra asked as she entered with the others. "Trust me, the faster I can get out of this thing, the be-"

But then everyone stopped in their tracks. Rumple hadn't left yet, and if anyone could see through the charm, he could. He only had eyes for one person though.

He swallowed a few times before simply saying "…Belle?"

Belle gave a large sob, and then ran out of the room.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- _The Ball (Future Killian, Emma, Regina, and Belle's Point of View)_

"Killian! If you don't remove your hand from your sword…" Emma scowled at Killian, who was gripping the hilt of his scabbard, his eyes locked on Leif.

"Swan, if that prince does not take his hands off of my daughter, I won't be the only one with one hand here!" Killian had always insisted on calling her Swan, even after they got married.

Emma just sighed and put her hand on Killian's, who then released his grip on the sword. Belle strode up to Emma and Killian, giving a small chuckle as she saw what was going on.

"I can see you two are busy." Bell couldn't hold back her smile.

"_Someone," _nodding towards Killian, "is just a bit overprotective. Where did Colette go? I saw her leave the ballroom."

"She said she left her purse in the library, she should be back in a few minutes. Your mother definitely outdid herself this year, Emma. I can hardly believe it has been seventeen years since we left Storybrooke."

Emma, Killian, and Belle talked about their adventures in Storybrooke, days at Granny's, and where everyone had ended up since their return to the Enchanted Forest. After a few dances, Regina and Robin strolled up to join the three.

"Would anyone care to tell me where our children are running off to with that strange bunch of people from _Tetris_? Mrs. Jones?"

Killian immediately started looking to see if Leif was in this group of _strange people_. No way was he going to let that prince be _alone_ with his little pirate princess. Relief spread over him when he spotted Leif alone next to Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa.

"I knew there was something up. My superpower was going crazy when those four introduced themselves."

"Even I know those are names from Henry's old _video games_."

"Hey! Seventeen years and I am still learning. Believe me when I say that I wouldn't be surprised to know that video game characters exist here too!"

Emma and Regina kept arguing back and forth. Killian and Robin just looked between each other and their quarreling wives. Belle stood awkwardly in the middle of the two, eyes wide.

"So, mate, which way did they head off to?" Killian mumbled to Robin.

"They seemed to be headed towards the library."

"That's where Colette said she was going. She still hasn't come back…" Belle was scanning the room to make sure her daughter hadn't returned.

"Well what are we all standing around for? Let's go after them." Regina motioned towards the ballroom exit.

Belle led the group towards the library, as she turned the last corner she got knocked over. A crying woman landed on top of her. The woman stood up and a look of shock spread across her face.

"What are you doing sneaking around the castle? And where are our children?" Regina yelled at the woman.

"I-um-I" At that moment the disguise spell wore off and the future Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin, and Belle stood there and just looked at her.

"Um, I think…you might have…some explaining to do…_Belle._" Emma stuttered.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Back in the Library

Rumplestiltskin stood frozen, struggling to compose himself. The four adults from the past observed that he hadn't changed much at all. He still looked like a man, like Mr. Gold, except he wore the Dark One's traditional clothing, and now he wore his slick grey hair in a short ponytail.

As for Regina, she removed the spell from the rest of them (not knowing the trouble that was to cause in the corridor with poor Belle).

"Well, this is just what we need. Now Rumplestiltskin has to swoop in and meddle with this entire situation, just like old times. What do you want now? And really, I don't think anyone here is in any mood for your shifty deals or riddles or whatever you do now." Regina said as she walked up to him. "Hello? Rumple? Anyone there?" She waved her hand in front of his face, then snapped her fingers under his eyes.

Rumple composed himself as best he could. "Ah, yes, hello dearie. Nice to see you as well. Now would you be so kind as to explain why my – Belle, yourself, the pirate, and Miss Swan are doing here? Judging by your appearances, I would guess you're from….seventeen to eighteen years in the past?"

"How about I stick my sword in that ugly head of yours first, Crocodile?" Killian sneered as he drew his sword and held it toward Rumple, who held up his hands in surrender. For Killian, it was still a relatively short time since Rumplestiltskin had tried to crush his heart and consequently almost killed him.

"Not so fast, dearie. We don't want to do this in front of the children, do we?"

"Would everyone please be QUIET!?" Colette yelled at the group. Everyone froze. She was not the kind of girl who would lose her temper easily, but at the moment she thought she had just figured out a question that had been plaguing her for years. She needed to know if what she assumed, especially after that encounter with her mother from the past, was indeed correct.

"Y-you," she said, pointing at Rumple, "How d-do you know….my…mother? How _exactly_ do you know her?" Magic started sparking from her fingers in dark blue and gold sparks. Everyone took a step back.

Kendra held her hands out "Now Colette, please, it's going to be fine." Wind started howling outside, and lightning lit up the windows. Now the wind came inside the library, pulling at their clothing and blowing the books from their shelves. It started to swirl around Colette as the sparks coming from her fingertips intensified.

Rumple shouted over the storm brewing both inside and outside "Belle is – was my wife. She saw the man inside me when no one else did. But I betrayed her, and her trust. At that time, I thought I had found a way to completely control my powers and separate myself from the dagger. My lust for power returned and became my greatest weakness, and your mother, she thought – she thought that it meant I had stopped loving her for my powers instead. And since I was mad with power and ready to kill for it," at this he gestured to Killian, "she banished me from Storybrooke. I tried enlisting the help of the Queens of Darkness, since I still thought power was the only way to win your mother back, that only through power could villains get their happy endings. In the end, it never worked, but only sent all of us back to the Enchanted Forest."

Storm clouds now covered the ceiling of the library, and thunder rumbled in the clouds overhead. "But I was wrong!" Rumple started again. "Regina showed me that. She got her happy ending by doing the right thing, and for the _seventeen years _we have been back in the Enchanted Forest, I've been trying to do the same. Yes, I am your father."

(Emma at a later time would chuckle over this memory, thinking of one of Henry's favorite science fiction adventure movies)

The storm stopped, both inside and outside, just as suddenly as it started. Colette had collapsed onto her knees, the sparking from her hands had stopped. Rumple hesitantly approached her.

"When you first arrived at my palace, your mother sent a brief note saying that you were my daughter, that she discovered that you had magic, and that this was the only relationship I was to ever have with you. I suppose she still hated me then, as she does now, but I deserve it. I have never stopped loving your mother though. And as for you, I love you just as if I had been able to raise you myself. Can I still be your father, after all these years? Please, Colette." Tears were streaming down his face, and he reached down to hold his daughter for the first time.

But she would have nothing of it. Her emotions swirled inside her just as her storm had moments ago, and she needed some time to sort all of this out. Alone. She rose abruptly, and ran out through a side entrance to the Library, wiping away the tears that she had held back for so long.

"Colette!" Liam yelled, and raced after her. Rumple just watched them both disappear through the door.

"Gold-Rumplestiltskin, would you – I mean, shouldn't you follow her?" Emma timidly asked. This was indeed not the Rumple she knew. Even she could see that he really had changed now.

"No, no dearie, she will decide if she wants me as a father or not. I will not force her into any decision. I will still love her no matter what." He sighed dejectedly.

"Okay, will someone please explain what in the world is going on? I thought we were supposed to have no more impossible magical problems to fix here, correct? So _why_ am I staring at a younger clone of myself?" Regina from the future asked.

"Uh-oh." Kendra said. She and Oliver took a step back. Two sets of parents in the same room was just a tad bit too weird for the both of them.

Killian, Emma, Regina, Robin, Belle, and Past Belle from stood in the doorway, staring at their past-selves. Belle whispered something to Future Belle, both not meeting Rumple's imploring eye. Future Belle finally looked up at her husband, whom she hadn't seen for seventeen years, but who she thought about every day. Rumple, for his part, tried to not break down again at the sight of his true love dressed in the same gown he had created for their first dance after their wedding.

She cleared her throat, walked up to him, and said "I believe it's finally time we talked about all this. Alone."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- _In the Hall, Moments Before (Past Belle and Future Emma, Killian, Robin, Regina, and Belle's point of view)_

Belle didn't know what to say to Emma, Killian, Robin, Regina, and her future self. She just sat there tears streaming from her eyes.

"You heard Mrs. Jones, explain _now_! Or shall I make you?" Regina ignited a ball of fire in her palm.

"REGINA! That is no way to handle this." Emma looked past Belle straight in the eyes, her experience as the sheriff of Storybrooke had made her adept at getting the answers to her questions from anyone.

Belle wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think I should be the one to explain any of this."

"Okay…then who should explain how you, Belle from about eighteen years ago, are sitting right here." Emma was calm, but firm in her manner of speaking to their _special_ guest.

"Our-I mean _your_ children," Belle pointed towards the library.

"What would our children have to do with you being brought into the future?" Robin asked, concerned.

"It isn't just me who came from the past; Emma, Killian, and Regina from my time are also here. Also, it is more of just _your daughter_," Belle looked towards Killian and Emma, "that has some explaining to do."

"Kendra? How in bloody hell is she the one that needs to explain?" Killian was getting impatient.

"Belle, just take us in into the library and we can go over everything and try and fix whatever has happened." Emma started leading her down the hallway.

Belle started freaking out. She did not want to confront her husband again. It had only been a few months to her since she had used the Dark One's dagger to send him across the town line. He had loved his power more than her, and was even willing to kill Killian and many others in order to cleave himself from the one thing that had restricted him.

"Don't make me go back in there!" Past Belle resumed sobbing and Future Belle put her hand on her shoulder.

"What exactly do you mean? What is wrong?" Belle thought she knew the answer to the question already. The look of terror and pain on her past counterpart's face was one she knew all too well.

"_He_…is in…there. With…Colette, and I…think…the other children." Belle struggled to get the words out.

"Rumple?" Future Belle asked.

Past Belle just nodded. Robin drew his bow and Killian drew his sword and they all started cautiously headed towards the doorway. Future Belle put her arm around past Belle, comforting her as they inched towards the entry of the library. Before they could reach the door they heard Colette screaming at someone and a blast of wind sept through the hallway, sweeping the group off of their feet. The lights flickered wildly and the sound of thunder surrounded them.

"COLETTE!" Future Belle screamed at the top her lungs.

The storm faded after only a short while and as soon as they assumed it was safe the group rushed towards the entryway. Colette, weeping, sprinted out of the library, Liam trailing a short distance behind her.

"You might want to handle this one!" Liam yelled as he rushed after Colette.

Regina and Emma were the first to enter, side by side, magic at the ready just in case they were in for a fight. Killian and Robin were right behind their wives, ready to back them up with their weapons of choice, and future Belle trailed the pack, trying to reassure her past self. They stopped when they saw future Emma, Killian, and Regina standing next to Kendra and Oliver, Rumplestiltskin facing them, clearly trying to fight back his emotions.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – _After the scene in the Library (Future Belle and Rumple)_

Belle led Rumple to the balcony outside of the library. She held her hands clasped tightly in front of her, she was pressing them together to try and keep herself calm. Once they were outside, they stood side by side next to the balcony railing, a good three feet separating them. Both of them stared out across the forest beneath them, not daring to meet each other's gaze. Rubble and branches was strewn around them, leftover from the storm their daughter had just created.

Seeing her in that dress again, he hoped against hope that maybe she did still love him. Rumple cleared his throat a few times before hesitantly saying "Belle, I – "

"No, Rumplestiltskin, I believe I should speak first." Belle interrupted. She wanted to get out all she had to say before breaking down, which she knew would inevitably happen if he started this conversation.

She took a deep breath, tried to tell herself to stop shaking, and said "Um….I, uh….." This was not going how she had dreamed it would go. Ever since the day she banished him, she had thought and dreamt about this moment, planning out exactly what she would say, what accusations she would make, her grand exit leaving him forever, and now that the moment had finally come, she was speechless.

She tried starting again. "Rumplestiltskin, I, um….I just wanted to say that you've been excellent with Colette so far, and I, uh, appreciate all that you're doing for her, and…" This wasn't working.

"Belle," he said. That was it. Her mental walls holding back all emotion crumbled around her. She leaned against the balcony, and started quietly sobbing.

Through her tears, she said "I never stopped. Not even when I banished you, did I stop loving you. I can't seem to help it. And when I found out I was going to have Colette, I felt like I was banishing you all over again, but instead from her life as well as mine. When we went back to the Enchanted Forest, I wanted desperately to come back to you, but your actions with the Queens of Darkness reinforced the feeling that you loved your powers more than me. And I couldn't let my heart be broken again. I just couldn't." She had slumped onto the floor of the balcony now, leaning her back on the railing. Rumple just stared down at her, his face an unreadable mixture of emotions.

"I-I accept now that you love your powers more than me, but I still can't help but see the man that I fell in love with – that I'm still in love with." She had tried for years to keep all of this in, acting as if everything was completely fine, that she had forgotten about him completely. All of her emotions coming out at once was painful, but a relief all the same. "When I found out Colette had magic, I was relieved. I sent her to you immediately, hoping you could find it in yourself to love her at least a little bit. I wanted you to know that you had a daughter, at least. She talks about you all the time, you know. She really looks up to you, and through her I saw that you have changed. At least, you are no longer power obsessive, or evil, or conniving, or dark, or – or…but I know you can't love me now. Not with my actions."

She took a deep breath, and continued "I don't regret it though. You were about to kill people, Rumple! I mean, Rumplestiltskin….I couldn't let that happen. And when I saw that you lied to me about the dagger, I just couldn't believe that you could love anyone but yourself and your powers. You lied to me! I thought you trusted me!" She covered her face with her hands. She felt pathetic, like the fool she was for loving him this much, after all he had done.

Rumple dropped to his knees now, tears streaming down his face. He reached out to her, but didn't dare hold her. Not yet. "Belle, I did. I do. But I lost sight of it. I found the Sorcerer's Hat during our honeymoon, and after that point I was pulled between my lust for power and my love for you. I struggled, but when the Snow Queen tried taking over the town, I thought I saw a way out, to have you both. But trying to do that, I lost sight of just how beautiful it was to have your love and your love alone. I – I agree, that you should have banished me, and I regret my actions with the Queens of Darkness, and living alone, I see how wrong I was."

"Oh, is that right?" Finally Belle was able to channel some anger through her crying. "Living alone with your power for seventeen years was what it took for you to see that? Finally showed you how empty having power is?"

"Belle, I don't have my powers. I've given most of them up." This startled her. She finally looked up at him. She saw that he looked genuine, but she still couldn't trust him.

"I can still travel places in a flash, and wield magical objects, but I gave up the rest. The rest of my powers are locked inside the dagger, which is hidden away where no one but myself can find. It was the first thing I did when we returned to the Enchanted Forest. I wanted to prove to you, to the world that I have changed!"

Belle sincerely hoped this was true, but she had to know for certain. "Prove it."

He thought for a moment, then suddenly reached out towards Belle, as if he was pull out her heart. She gasped, expecting a sharp pain, but there was nothing. She looked down.

His hand rested where her heart was, pressing against her collarbone, but he couldn't. He couldn't take it. He moved his hand up to her shoulder, and pulled her into his arms.

"I did it for you, Belle. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Banishing me. I think that was probably the only way I was going to see the error of my ways. Belle, do you really still love me?"

She thought about it. He had proved it to her, true, but she would have to ask her daughter to see if this was indeed true. And she would have Regina test him as well. But as for now, she decided to risk her heart once more.

"Yes, Rumple."

She returned his embrace, and kissed him the way she did in her dreams. He started laughing, the relieved sort of laugh someone has when they thought something would never happen, and then magically it does.

"You know, I've really missed hearing you call me that."

She just hugged him tighter. "We should probably find our daughter now and explain this all to her."

"Ah, yes."

With that, they stood up, and smiling at one another but not fully trusting that this wasn't a dream, walked hand in hand back into the palace.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

CHAPTER NINTEEN- _Inside the Library_

"Someone," Future Regina glanced at Kendra, "better start talking!"

Regina took a step towards Kendra, but Killian blocked her with his sword.

"Kendra, love, what happened?"

Kendra took a deep breath in. She was going to just spit it all out as fast as possible. "Well…I may have opened a time portal while Colette and I were out sailing. I got upset and it just sort of…happened. I don't know how, but I did. They," gesturing towards future Killian, Emma, Belle, and Regina, "came through when it opened. They are from nineteen years ago, and we are just trying to get them back home."

Future Regina, Robin, Emma, and Killian were glancing back and forth between Kendra and their future selves. But Kendra just kept talking.

"We went to Henry's first to see if he could help, and he said that we should check in the library. Time travel has only been done a couple of times, so it is kind of a hard to come by subject. We then realized the ball was tonight and we couldn't just have your past selves just waltz right in. So, their Regina disguised them and they went to the ball while Colette looked for the right book. Rumplestiltskin walked in on her while she was flipping through what she had found. When we walked in to meet Colette here, Belle saw Rumplestiltskin, got upset and ran out. Colette got upset when she saw that he knew her mother, and lost control of her powers. Rumplestiltskin told her that he was her father and she ran out of the room, and then you showed up. The end." Kendra just looked at her future parents with a straight face.

Everyone in the room just stood there blinking at Kendra, even Oliver. No one knew quite the right words to say.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help us find something in these books that can get them back home?" Kendra asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aye, of course we can help, love. We need them to get back to their own time just as much as you do," future Killian forced a smile at his daughter.

"Okay then. We should probably split into groups to get this done faster. Mom, dad, and past mom and dad take the stack over there." Kendra pointed them towards a large stack of books in the east corner of the library. "Robin and both Reginas take the stack over there." Kendra signaled them towards the stack of books in the west corner. "Oliver, Past Belle, and I will take the books in the north end."

Everyone split up and began sorting through the countless magic books, trying to find anything related to time travel.

* * *

><p>In the west end of the library future Robin and Regina were sorting the books into three neat separate stacks to sort through. Past Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Robin.<p>

"So, I assume you have some questions." Future Regina glanced at her younger self.

"To be honest there is only one I truly care about getting the answer to. When did you," she nodded towards Robin, "come back, and why?"

"Well, after Roland and I left we settled in a small town not an hour's walk outside of Storybrooke. Marian and I tried to live as normally as possible, for Roland's sake. But, about five months after we had left Marian ended up meeting someone in town and I let her go to pursue her own happy ending. We learned that the Storybrooke's curse on the town line had been removed about two months after Marian had met him, but Roland and I wanted to return. She wanted Roland to stay with me, believing that it would be better for him. We returned just over a month before Oliver was born."

"So, Marian didn't come back to the Enchanted Forest with everyone?"

"No, but she does have a mirror, which you gave to her, that is connected with one that we have at our camp that allows her and Roland to talk to and see each other. She has still watched him grow up."

"Okay, that is all I needed to know." Future Regina smiled as she flipped through the pages of magic book after magic book, glad that she would get to see her Robin again soon. _As long as she had him in the end nothing else mattered. She would actually get her happy ending._

* * *

><p>In the east end of the library, there was no order to looking through the piles of books. Past and future Emma and Killian just kept exchanging awkward glances.<p>

"Good to see that I still look rather dashing in the future. Eh, Swan?" Past Killian tried lightening the uneasy mood.

"Just surprised to see that you can age, Killian." Past Emma winked at her pirate. Killian gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Future Killian put his arm around future Emma. They just smiled at each other, watching their younger selves.

"Believe me when I tell you, mate, raising Henry, Neal, and the twins under one roof, _even a very large roof,_ can age anyone."

"Especially when you get _surprises_ like this every once and a while. But, they always keep life…_interesting_." Future Emma sighed.

"When have our lives ever been boring?" past Emma joked.

All of them started laughing. Kendra waltzed up to her parent's table of books.

"I may be way over there, but I can still hear you!" Kendra raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, love, we were just kidding. Did you find anything?" Future Killian asked.

"Aye, it looks like we may have a way to get everyone back to their own time."


	21. Chapter Twenty

CHAPTER TWENTY – _In the Castle Garden (Colette and Liam's Point of View)_

Colette sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden, the arbors hung with lanterns that reflected in the rippling water. The lights from the party glittered in the windows, but the garden was now soaked, and had lost some of its original luster with debris strewn everywhere from her sudden storm. She couldn't help herself though. _With that sort of news, _she thought_, anyone could lose control._

_Why? Why did they hide it from me?_ She felt betrayed, by both of her parents. _I mean, I have been to Rumplestiltskin's castle every week for almost my entire life, and he never thought to tell me? He was lying to me that entire time!_

"Colette!" Liam ran into the garden. She knew that he had chased her, so she tried to lose him through the many corridors in the palace until she finally reached the garden. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Colette, is – are you alright?" Liam walked up to the fountain, and sat down beside her. It had been ages since he had seen her lose control like that, the last time being when Kendra had tried to kidnap the two of them to get them to actually talk to one another when they were too shy to admit their feelings, and couldn't help himself from feeling just a bit wary around her. He was always astonished and amazed whenever she performed her magic for him, and it never truly frightened him, but in times like this he knew it was best to just let her be.

"Of course not!" She got up and started pacing. "How would you feel if you found out your parents had lied to you for eighteen years, never telling you who your father was? And then suddenly your mother from the past starts _crying_ when she sees your _teacher _for absolutely no good reason, until he says 'Oh, by the way, I'm your long lost father you never knew. Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that in this last _decade_!' " She glared at him.

He replied tentatively, after some thought "I would probably feel angry, betrayed, but most of all…sad, since I had lost so much time with both my parents. Time that I could have had if they weren't so foolish."

She looked away. That is exactly what she felt, though she wanted to feel angry more than anything. The anger felt like fuel, something she could work off of. The grief felt more like a wet blanket dragging her down.

Liam motioned for her to sit down, then put his arms around her once she sat down. She leaned her head against his chest, and let out a deep sigh. At least he got it. He didn't need to say anything else, since he knew it would probably be pointless anyhow. She appreciated the silence, once more left to her own thoughts but comforted by his presence.

After a while seated like that, he said quietly into her ear "Come. I must dance at least one waltz with you before this evening is over. After that, we'll see how you feel. If you want to return we can, but under no circumstances do you have to. Agreed?"

She nodded her head, then let him escort her back into the ballroom. They joined the couples in the middle of the floor, and Liam swept her into his arms as the music began. She settled into the pattern of _One two three, One two three_, and with his arms strong and sure around her, she forgot about her worries waiting for her in the Library.

However, the music did come to an end, and Liam looked down at her and said "Well?"

"Alright. I think I'll be okay." Nevertheless, a subtle wind swept around their feet and ruffled her skirts, revealing how nervous and out of control she still felt. Liam just smiled, held her hand in his, and then the pair made their way down to the library once more.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - _Back in the Library_

"I found this book in the back. I think it was the one Colette may have dropped when Rumplestiltskin decided to show up." Kendra opened the book and flipped through its pages as everyone else gathered around the table in the middle of the library.

"See?" she pointed to a page. "This talks about the effects of time travel. Apparently, it doesn't completely wear off over time. Well, at least that's what this author speculates. Mum, Dad, what do you say? As far as I know, you two – or four, I should say, bloody hell, this is weird – are the only ones here who have ever time traveled. Any strange effects you've noticed over the years?"

"Other than my daughter opening a time portal? Nothing, love," Future Killian replied.

"I think that might me the point, dearie."

Rumple and Future Belle entered the room, letting go of one another's hands. Past Belle, upon seeing them, decided she'd rather not stay. Instead, she took the first book she recognized from the shelf behind her and quietly went to the back of the library where she couldn't be seen. She had encountered Rumple enough for one night. All she wanted right now was to have Regina wipe their memories, the sooner the better.

"What is it now, Crocodile?" The Killians said together. The smirked at one another, then resumed threatening their common enemy with their swords.

"Just hear me out, if you will." Rumple said, batting their swords aside. "The book says that you carry traces of it with you, correct? Well, my theory is that when you two decided to have children, the effects concentrated themselves into one of your offspring, hence giving her time traveling abilities combined with her naturally acquired powers of teleportation. This is why she was able to open a portal, and why the two of you never had any ill effects."

"You know, that sounds like a sound theory to me." Future Emma said. "But why did her time travel abilities appear now?"

"Well, dearie," looking over at Kendra, "Did something startle you, or did anything upset you that would awaken your powers?"

At this Kendra blushed. "Well," she said, "Colette was trying to, you know, have me take lessons from….well, you, I suppose, and I outright refused, but she kept at it, and um, it ticked me off, and there you go, a giant time portal in the middle of my ship! It wasn't like I was really upset or anything, it just happened!"

Rumple pondered this. "Well, maybe that was enough to do it, or maybe it just had to mature over time. Either way, I still believe that your parent's little adventure into the past is what gave you these powers. Therefore, it's up to you, dearie, to create a time portal to get them back." He pointed at Kendra.

"But I don't bloody know how! It was a complete accident!"

"Well, you'll just have to recreate it. Someone make her angry again, or should we threaten you with magic lessons again? Really, it seems like a weak threat to me, but if that's really what you're afraid of-"

"Regina, please." Emma said. "Kendra, what do you need us to do?"

"I – I just don't know. Let me think about it for a while." She collapsed into a chair, and the others went off to give her space. Past Emma and Killian and Future Emma and Killian sat in a group, as did Robin, both Reginas, and Oliver. Rumple and Future Belle talked quietly in a corner, while Past Belle was nowhere to be found.

After a few moments, the library doors creaked opened again, and Liam and Colette walked in, hand in hand, along with a breeze that swept through the room. Colette approached her parents, and asked coldly "May we talk about all of this? I'm fairly certain you have some explaining to do, the both of you."

Rumple and Belle looked at each other, and then followed their daughter outside. Liam watched them leave, and turned to talk to Kendra when he was confronted by both of his fathers.

His father from the present looked down sternly at his son, and said "Well mate, now that everyone is well aware of Colette's father's identity, I think it's about time we talked about your choice in women."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO- _Outside in the Courtyard (Colette, Rumplestiltskin, and Future Belle's Point of View)_

"Sit. Both of you," Colette said sternly to her parents.

The courtyard was a mess. Flower petals carpeted the ground, tree branches were strewn about the pathways, the fountain was filled with debris, and the benches were sopping wet. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, using magic to dry the bench and motioned for Belle to sit. They both knew they owed it to their daughter to explain.

"Dearie, I-"

"No! I am going to talk and you are going to listen!" The wind picked up a bit. "How could you keep this from me? I have lived for eighteen years thinking that I didn't have a father, and then I learn that he has been my _magic teacher_! Did you think that I would never find out?"

"It was my choice not to tell you, dear. The circumstances of your father and I parting ways was not ideal, it was the hardest time of my life. When I found out that I was going to be a mother, at the time it seemed like the best option and-"

"Belle, don't blame yourself. She deserves to know the whole truth, it was my fault. Dearie, I was foolish back then. I thought I could have everything I wanted and more, and I was willing to kill to get it. My thirst for power consumed me. Your mother tried to see through my darkness and help me, but in the end it was too much. I tried to cleave myself from the Dark One's dagger, the source of my power and tried to kill Hook in order to do it. Belle stopped me and banished me from Storybrooke. After I returned, and I learned that I was once again a father, I tried to get everything I had lost back. I had hurt your mother too much though, and my actions with the Queens of Darkness didn't help our relationship."

"I still had the right to know though. I wouldn't have cared of what you did! You are my father regardless of what your past holds!" Tears filled Colette's eyes as she tried to hold herself together.

"I know, as the years went on I felt guilty of my decision to keep you from the truth. When you started developing your powers, I was relieved. I sent you to him right away, hoping that we could ease you into the truth as well, but we kept putting it off. I am so sorry."

"When your mother brought you to me, I was excited that I got to be with you. I wanted us to have a relationship, even if your mother and I couldn't have one after what I did to her. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has happened to me. Is there any possible way we could start over, will you let me be your father?"

Rumplestiltskin's eyes pleaded for her for her forgiveness. He wanted nothing more than to be her father. He still felt guilty about not being there for Baelfire, he had messed up the first time at being a father, and he didn't want to make the same mistake with Colette, now that he had the chance to fix it.

"I don't want to start over."

Both Rumple and Belle looked at each other, shocked at what their daughter had just said, color draining from their faces. Colette took a deep breath in.

"I have always looked up to as a father. You have taught me so much in the years I have been going to you, and not just magic. Honestly, I spent nights wishing that you were my father. Mom, I understand how hard it must have been for you to live with me as a reminder of the pain you went through. I know that you kept me from the truth to protect yourself and me. I don't want to start over because there is nothing I want to start over for. I love both of you and nothing in your pasts could make me love you any less."

Belle gathered her daughter in her arms. "You were never a reminder of the pain. You were always my new beginning."

Colette released herself from her mother's arms and immediately embraced her father.

"I love you very much dearie, always have always will."

They all wiped the tears, happy ones, from their eyes. A smile slowly spread across Belle's face.

"I am surprised you didn't let the truth out when Colette started courting Liam Jones."

Rumple's face went from a smile to a frown instantly. His lack of powers had only allowed him to see Colette when she was actually with him.

"My daughter is doing what with whom?! She failed to mention during her lessons that she was involved romantically with the _pirate's_ son. It seems as if I have some _parenting_ business to attend to." He instantaneously turned and started marching back towards the library.

"It wasn't a subject that I thought I needed to enlighten my _magic teacher _on!"

Belle and Colette followed closely behind him towards the library. They did not want to leave those two, or rather-three, to discuss their children's courting decisions.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – _In the Library_

"What on earth? Since when has my courting of Colette ever been a problem?" Liam asked his fathers.

"Well, lad," Future Killian began," beforehand Rumplestiltskin never had a true hand in raising in her or having anything to do with her, so we allowed it for the time being. However, now that it seems Belle and the Crocodile have resumed their marriage, he'll want to have a say in how his daughter is raised."

Killian from the past cut in "And I am _not_ having my son court the Dark One's daughter. Even if technically you aren't my son yet!"

Everyone else in the room just kind of sat back and enjoyed the show. It wasn't as if everyone from the present wasn't expecting this at some point or another, but no one had imagined two Killians confronting their son. It was just a tad bit strange, but in both Reginas' opinion, it made it all the more fun to watch.

"Father, and ah, Father, Colette is still the same girl this morning as she is now. Her father has nothing to do with any of this! I remember you telling me all of those frightening stories of The Crocodile to me and Kendra as bedtime stories, but really, why bring it up now? We've been courting for about a year now, and you were fully aware of her parentage and never saw an issue with it before."

Killian from the future thought up another point "Well what about the age difference then? She is two years older than you, mate! She's eighteen, and you're sixteen. Don't you think that's a tad bit strange, dating a girl older than you?"

"Father, once again, that has never bothered you before. And plenty of men date woman older than them!"

"Oh really? Name one."

"Well, Robin Hood and Regina…"

"HEY!"

"Sorry ma'am."

Regina grumbled "You better be…" while Robin only smiled at her.

Right then Rumple walked in, alone since Belle and Colette trailed behind him in the hallway. "Now what's all this about?"

Regina said "They were arguing whether their son should date your daughter. Please, join in. I'm enjoying this show immensely."

"You know, I was wondering about that as well. What possessed your son to think he was worthy of dating my daughter in the first place?"

"Why you…" Future Killian said, drawing his sword once more.

"I'd say what does my son even _see _in the daughter of the Crocodile?" said Past Killian, also drawing his sword. The pair stood side by side, facing Rumple, while their very exasperated son stood at the side, wondering how on earth he was going to deal with this.

"Watch. Your. Tongue, pirate. I wouldn't say such things if I were you." Rumple said, wanting desperately to have his magic right now. However, he knew that Killian didn't know he had given up his magic, so he could still bluff without them ever knowing the difference.

After tense glaring at one another on both sides, Liam desperately asked "Honestly, what is so wrong with Colette and I being together?"

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE IN-LAWS!" All three of them shouted at Liam, pointing at one another.

At that, the room dissolved into laughter, and even the three rivals had to smile a little bit. But both Killians didn't drop their swords. Eventually Belle and Colette reentered.

"What's all this about?" Colette asked Liam.

"They're fighting over whether we should be courting together or not."

"Rumple," Belle said, walking up and placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, "I knew you wouldn't be fond of the idea, but Liam is a sweet boy, and he has been a perfect gentleman to our daughter from the very beginning. Couldn't you at least indulge them in courting for a while longer?" She leaned in a bit closer, and quietly told him "Besides, just because they're courting doesn't mean they have to get married. It's like dating back in Storybrooke, that's all. It could end at any time."

Belle knew very well that it wouldn't end any time soon, but Rumple didn't, and he was reassured by this.

"Alright, I suppose he can keep courting her. But I have my eye on you, boy." He said to Liam.

Both Killians just stared at him. Belle gave them her no-nonsense look from behind Rumple. Both of the Emma's also gave them "The Look" for good measure, and with that the two put away their swords.

"Well, maybe we should all rejoin the ball now." Oliver suggested. They all made their way towards the door, but ran into Neal and Leif who were on their way to see them.

"Oh! Oh my." Neal said. "What – what exactly is going on? Wait, never mind. The rest of you can explain that out here. Emma and Killian, um, whichever you are, can you please speak with Leif in the Library right now? Alone? He has something he would _very_ much like to ask you."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR- Back at the Ball, a Few Moments Before (Leif and Neal's Point of View)

"Have you seen Kendra? She left right after I danced with her. Did I upset her? I really didn't mean to."

"With her father's pirate personality, I highly doubt you upset her. I saw her, Liam, Oliver, and some others I didn't recognize head towards the library." Neal saw the look in Leif's eyes and immediately realized what was going on. "You have a crush on my niece, don't you?" Neal smirked at him.

"First of all, niece, that just sounds weird, you are only what three or four years older than her. Secondly, I don't even know that much about her, we have only met twice. I haven't really gotten a chance to know her. Like, for instance, what do you mean _pirate _personality? She seemed just fine when I met her. Lastly, even if I _did_ have a _crush_ on her, she probably doesn't feel the same way."

Neal just laughed at the Prince of Arendelle stumbling over his words. Leif talked too much, just like his mother.

"Like it or not Kendra, in addition to being one of the closest friends I have, _is_ my niece. Also, I didn't mean for the pirate half of her to seem like a bad thing. She can just come off strongly. You honestly won't meet another girl that is as tough as her. There is hardly an ounce of princess in her. I can also assure you that you never will know how she feels unless you take the chance to get to know her. I am pretty sure she would like to learn more about you too. Could you really not see her turn bright red when you came in to greet her?"

"Really? You think she likes me?" Leif was practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah, I do. You just have one problem that will stand in the way of you getting to know her, and possibly court her."

"What's that?" Leif frowned.

A grin spread across Neal's face. "Her father, _Captain Hook."_

"Right…I've heard stories. I occasionally work down at the Arendelle shipyard, dealing with the trade goods. He was once one of the fiercest pirates on the sea."

"Don't let him hear you say _once_. You definitely wouldn't get to be with her if he heard that. Killian may not actually do any pirating these days, but he still has the attitude of one."

"Didn't he lose his hand to," Leif lowered his voice, "_the Dark One?"_

"Yeah, hundreds of years ago."

"HUNDREDS? That's impossible!"

"He lived in Neverland for quite a while, you don't age there. So, in other words, you don't want to make him mad, he has a lot of combat experience."

"You really aren't helping my cause here. I really do not want to die asking Kendra's father to court her." Leif looked like he was going to puke.

"Relax. The worst he would do for you asking is knock you out for a few hours, with a slight concussion, and send you back to Arendelle," Neal joked.

"Are you sure?" Leif relaxed slightly.

"Positive. I will even go with you if you'd like. He followed Kendra and the others up to the library."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"And once you get past her father you get to worry about what her brother might do to you!"

"What?"

"And don't forget her mother, my sister, _the Savior_. She won't let you off easy either. Light magic isn't always nice."

"WHAT?"

"I'm, just joking with you. But really, you certainly didn't choose an easy path here."

Neal started leading a very nervous Leif down the corridors towards the library. Neither of them had any clue what they were about to walk into.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – _In the Library (Leif and Future Emma and Killian's Point of View)_

The future Emma and Killian watched Leif walk into the library, not entirely sure what the young prince wanted to talk about. Killian kept one hand rested upon his sword, the other holding Emma's hand. Emma thought she had a pretty good idea of what Leif wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure how to convince Killian to agree. They had left everyone else out in the hallway, and as they closed the Library doors behind her, she could hear her daughter trying to explain everything to Neal.

"So, what do you want to talk about mate?" Killian asked, leaning casually up against one of the tables. Emma walked up and joined him there, both facing the young prince.

Leif started pacing in front of him and ran his hands through his ginger hair. "Well, um, you see, I had come to ask you, that is, the both of you, if I could – I mean I want to – court your daughter. I just really, really like her. I have for quite some time actually, I was just afraid of asking you, with the Captain's reputation n' everything. But I really lo-like her! A lot. A lot a lot. I mean she's great, and adventurous, and she's very pretty, and beautiful, and sometimes I really just want to kiss her, and - wait, what?" The prince had gotten ahead of himself and just started rambling on everything that was going through his head. He thanked his lucky stars he managed to not do this often around Kendra. However, glancing over at the almost murderous rage in her father's eyes, this wasn't the time for letting things like that slip.

Killian immediately went for his sword, but Emma stopped him from running the poor boy through. She had been around Anna and Kristoff to know that this was just a nervous habit of both of his parents, and she had observed him enough around their daughter to know that that his intentions were genuine.

Killian was not at all pleased though. He sneered at the boy while Emma blocked him. No one, not even this fool of a prince in his opinion, was even close to worthy for courting his pirate princess. "You want to take away my daughter? Lock her up in a palace and have her paraded in front of the court? Take away her freedom on the seas? If so mate, this sword is soon going to go through that pretty uniform you have on." And once again he tried to thrust his sword at the boy.

Leif, however did not back down. "Captain, I have no such intentions. If anything, I would rather accompany Kendra on the sea instead of keeping her away from it. Why on earth would I try to keep her away from sailing? It's like trying to keep Aunt Elsa away from ice, or my mother away from chocolate. It just can't be done! And whatever rules or restrictions you have, I'll follow them completely. But believe me, my intentions are sincere, and I will be a perfect gentleman to your daughter."

Killian stared him down. Emma also stared at him, but weighing his words instead of non-verbally threatening him like her husband was. She turned to Killian.

"Killian, he's telling the truth. Trust me, okay?" She knew he trusted her superpower more than most magic, and hopefully this may sway him just a little bit.

Killian kept glaring at Leif, but he put his sword away, and Emma stopped blocking him.

"Alright, _mate, _I'll let you have a chance. But you must have a chaperone at _all times. _You're never to be alone with her, got it? She will have her sword on her at all times, and she will be instructed to use it against you for anything. And she has to be back in the castle before sundown, _no exceptions. _And if I find out you've laid a _finger _on her, I'll-"

"Thank you Killian, that's enough now. You have my permission as well, Leif. I have one requirement, got it?"

Leif couldn't believe his luck. "Yes, ma'am, of course!"

"She has to be okay with this too. We're not going to force her into anything she doesn't want. If she doesn't want you to court you, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's it. Okay?"

"Yes, yes, you got it!" Leif was so excited, he felt as if he could literally jump for joy. However, he just stuck with smiling from ear to ear and bouncing on the balls of his heels.

Killian gave him one last withering glance, and then strode over to the doors. He opened them, and said out into the hallway "Kendra, can you come in here love? This concerns you too. But you _don't have to do anything you don't want to. Ever._ And make sure to bring your sword. If you don't like what we have to ask you, feel free to run this landlubber through."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX- _In the Hallway_

"Hello? Kendra? Can you hear me? I asked you to explain what's going on." Neal waved his hand in front of Kendra.

"What? Sorry mate." Kendra was fairly certain of why Leif wanted to talk to her parents, she just couldn't believe it. _Why would Leif, a seemingly normal prince, be interested in a princess like her? She was as far from a normal princess as anyone can get._ She honestly wasn't sure what she would say if he asked her. She would have to give up time on her ship, on the free, open sea, to court him. She liked him, a lot, but would she really be willing to give up a part of her?

"Explain. Why are there younger versions of my mother and brother-in-law, Belle, and Regina?"

"Aye. Well I recently found out that I can open time portals. It happened yesterday, while Colette and I were out on the open sea, on accident. We are trying to get them all back to their own time so the timeline doesn't get destroyed." Kendra was getting tired of explaining the story to every new person that showed up.

"Well dearie, _you_ are trying to get them back. _You_ are the only one, as far as I am aware, that has magic powerful enough to open a portal back." Rumple looked at Kendra. There was so much potential. He thought of all he could do with _that_ sort of power. No-he couldn't afford to think like that. He had everything that he wanted now. Rumple pushed the ideas of power flittering in his mind out. He had to for Belle and Collette.

"WHAT IF I CAN'T OPEN A BLOODY PORTAL TO THE FUTURE?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie. When you opened that portal, you just might have paid the ultimate fee." There was sadness in his tone. He wanted, no, _needed _Kendra to send them back. If she didn't Colette would also fade from existence and he may never see Belle again.

"What about the Black Fairy's Wand? You used it to send Killian and I back to the future after we fell through Zelena's time portal."

"Sorry Miss Swan. That may have worked back then, but alas the wand is now powerless. Kendra truly is the only way to get you back."

Neal put his hand on Kendra's shoulder and leaned into her ear. "Kendra, I know you can do this. I have never known you to fail at something, just like your mother."

"Except at being a perfect princess," Kendra grinned. Aside from being her uncle, Neal was also one of her dearest friends and always knew how to bring a smile to her face. He was more like one of her brothers really.

"Except being a perfect princess," Neal chuckled. "My point is: you know that it is in you, you just have to find the way to activate it." Neal released his grip on her and pulled back.

"If only I had an idea of what that is," Kendra mumbled to herself.

"I still vote on threatening her until she opens it up." Past Regina shot a look at Kendra. "What was it that you were afraid of Miss Jones? Oh, that's right. Magic lessons."

"Regina! Stop threatening _my daughter_!" Light magic began to emanate from Emma's palms.

"Your daughter? Getting rather attached are we Miss Swan?"

"You know what I meant."

While the adults continued to fight, Liam, Colette, Kendra, Oliver and Neal inched away from the group.

"So, what does the Prince of Arendelle want with my sister?" Liam smirked.

"Oi! Why do you assume that they are talking about me, codbrain?" Kendra tried to act like she didn't know what Leif was doing.

Neal looked away, hiding his grin from the others.

"The look on his face said it all."

"What look? What are you talking about?" Oliver couldn't grasp the situation.

"The mixture of nerves, yearning, and pure terror."

Oliver glanced at Kendra, who was no longer able to keep herself from blushing. Colette's face was bright.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kendra could feel magic building up in her fingertips.

"Ah! What are you going to say when he asks you? Yes, I presume! You have liked him for quite some time!" Colette had grabbed Kendra's arm and was shaking it.

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO SAY! DROP THE SUBJECT, NOW!"

The entire hallway turned and looked at Kendra with mixed expressions. At that moment, the library door slowly opened. Killian's face peered from inside.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN – _In the very back corner of the Library (Past Belle's Point of View)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: *The book referenced here is "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Bronte. We do not own it.*<strong>

* * *

><p>Belle was still back in her corner on the upper floor of the library, trying to focus on the words on the page, which were starting to finally become clear after being blurred by her tears. Reading was the only thing she could do at this point after seeing <em>him<em>, and as always she found solace in between the pages of a book.

"_I looked at my love: that feeling which was my master's – which he had created; it shivered in my heart, like a shivering child in a cold cradle; sickness and anguish had seized it; it could not seek Mr. Rochester's arms – it could not derive warmth from his breast. Oh, never more could it turn to him; for faith was blighted – confidence destroyed!" _

It was a book she had begun reading back in Storybrooke and was glad to find it here. She supposed her future-self had taken some of the contents of the Storybrooke Public Library with her when she returned to the Enchanted Forest. It was just comforting to have something familiar right now, and at this point she related to the heroine all too well.

She had tried her best to block out the commotion at the front of the library, ignoring _him_ as best she could as he threatened Killian. If the girl in her book could be strong enough to forsake the man she loved for her own morals, then she could too.

Although, she had to smile to herself when Leif asked to court Kendra. She still believed in love, and being the hopeless romantic she always had been, it was wonderful to hear another's love story start to come true.

She then joyfully reflected her own daughter's success in love, and hoped that her path towards true happiness would come easily. _I'll start reading fairytales to her as soon as she's born, and that way she'll know where to start._

She thought about what she would do once she got back to her own time. With a baby on the way, she had to think about her daughter as well. What should she do now?

_I'll go back and live with my father, _she thought. _It's been a while already since I last saw him, and he'll want to be there to help raise her since her father is gone. I'll just keep my job at the library, and find someone else to help keep up the shop. Maybe Henry is old enough now to run it on his own, since honestly it's too hard for me to go back there. _She hoped she would remember at least these plans, since she was absolutely certain she would have Regina erase her memories once she returned to Storybrooke.

She whispered quietly to herself "Colette is my only concern now. I'll pour all my love into her, and soon I'll forget about him." She repeated this a few times quietly to herself, wiped away the last few tears that had spilled onto her cheeks, and returned to her book.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**My co-author an I would just like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support. We couldn't of asked for anything better for our first story. We are planning on turning this into a series, along with writing some one-shots for the in-between stuff you missed. If there is anything you would like to see as a one-shot feel free to post it in the comments. We are open to almost anything from the end of Heroes and Villains (4.11) to the end of Days of Future Past. Again, thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy the conclusion!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT- <em>Inside the Library (Future Emma and Killian, Leif, and Kendra's Point of View)<em>

Kendra slowly shuffled into the library, her arm locked with her father's. Her mother was whispering something to Leif who was nervously grinding his teeth together.

"Kendra, love, Leif has something he would like to ask you."

Killian unlocked his arm from Kendra's and walked over towards Emma, laying his hook on Leif for a split second, causing him to flinch. Kendra stared into Leif's eyes as he took her hands in his own.

"Kendra," Leif swallowed, "will you make me the luckiest person in all of the realms and begin a courtship with me?" He tried searching for the answer in her gaze.

"Leif, I…."

She looked at her parents. Her father's look of pain and her mother's glimmer of hope was too much. She couldn't do this with them looming over her.

"Mother, Father, could you leave us? Please?"

"Aye. As you wish, love." Killian and Emma reluctantly left their daughter and Leif in the library.

"So?" Leif asked as soon as the door clicked shut.

"I don't know."

Leif looked down at his feet.

"I want to say yes. I really do. But I love being out on the open sea, traveling the world, I would have to give a lot of that time up to be with you. I am not sure that I am ready to give that part of me up quite yet."

"You don't have to give that up Kendra. I want to be out there with you. I would never ask you to give up your pirate half and be confined to a castle, acting prim and proper at all times."

"Really?"

"I really love…like that part of you, a lot. I want my parents, my sister, and aunt to get to know you, for you."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"She is only two. Her name is Gerta, named after my grandmother."

"What if they don't like me? I am very different than most princesses."

"Don't worry, they will love you. I am glad you aren't like any other girl out there."

"We barely know each other though. I didn't even know you had a sister until just a second ago!"

Leif chuckled. She was hard-headed indeed, but he was not going to take no as an answer.

"There will be plenty of time to get to know each other. It isn't like courting is shackling us together and immediately sweeping us down the aisle."

Kendra turned away blushing. Leif thought she was just going to walk out the doors to the library.

"Captain Kendra Jones! You are the most amazing woman in all of the realms. I want to have the honor of sailing by your side, defeating any foes we face together. Even if you don't want to court me, I want you to be my pirate captain. I want the life of adventure that you have. I want to get to know you, love every part of you. I never want to stop staring into those beautiful crystal blue eyes of yours or watching how your golden hair flows over your shoulders. I want to spend every day figuring out all the ways to make you smile. I want-"

"Shut up, you idiot."

Kendra spun around and grabbed Leif by his collar. She pulled him in and planted a kiss right on his lips. Leif cautiously placed one hand on the back of her head burying it into her golden curls and the other on her back. Thoughts swirled around in their heads as they held each other. _What was her father going to do? Should he take this as his answer?_ Light exploded around them and a portal opened right behind them. Kendra and Leif pulled apart from each other, astonished at the portal.

"I did it! I bloody well did it!"

Everyone had evidently heard the explosion and came running in to the library.

"Just so we are clear… Was that a yes?" Leif's voice was barely a whisper.

"What do you think, _love?"_


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE- _In the Hallway (Everyone except Leif, Kendra, and Past Belle)_

Future Killian slammed the doors behind him as he stormed out of the library. Emma followed behind, crossing her arms and shaking her head at her husband's behavior. He started pacing the length of the hallway as the rest of the group watched his tantrum.

"What's his problem?" Regina said.

Future Regina turned to her younger counter part, and said "Finally realized piracy isn't a suitable career choice?"

"Very funny," Past Killian glared at her. "But really mate, what happened?"

Future Killian kept pacing back and forth. "That – that _boy_ – had the nerve, the audacity to ask to court my daughter. My Kendra! He's brave, I'll grant you that. Brave but foolish! Like I'd ever allow it! Why I ought to…I should just…AGH!" He let out a frustrated roar, and continued his pacing.

Future Emma turned to the others "He'll get over it soon enough."

Past Killian took his future self aside.

"Look mate, I agree that something needs to be done about this _problem._ Even though she is not by daughter yet, I do not want a prince stealing her away."

"Alas, it isn't really up to me anymore. My Swan bested me in there."

Past Killian leaned in close and led Future Killian a little bit away from the others "That doesn't mean we can't do something about the boy, right? What say, you and I take the fool on a little pirate adventure, and once we get within swimming distance of Arendelle, we make him walk the plank. Aye?"

"Aye….but what if he comes back?"

Past Killian pondered this for a moment. "Throw him in the brig?"

"Then we'd have the Queen of Arendelle against us, and we wouldn't want to deal with her again, would we? The last time she froze our ship in punishment. We had to be stuck in port for a month!"

"When did that happen?!"

"Long story, mate. Just don't forget to invite her to your wedding, okay?"

"What are you two talking about over there?" Past Emma said as she walked up to them. Future Emma followed close behind.

Both of them turned around much too quickly. "Nothing, love." They both replied at once.

Emma gave them a no-nonsense look, guessing what they had been up to, and turned back to the group. Belle and Rumple were still talking quietly to one another, and it was nice to see them together again. She had to wonder though, what had he done to deserve Belle's love again? Oh well, it was just nice to see Belle smiling again, even if this was Belle from the future.

_Wait a second, _she thought. _Where's Belle from my time? _"Hey guys, where's our Belle?"

"I think we left the little bookworm back in there." Future Regina gestured towards the library.

"She'll be fine in there. The poor thing has had enough to deal with today." Future Regina gave a pointed look at Rumple, who again wasn't paying attention to anyone but Future Belle at the moment.

A loud bang issued from the library, causing everyone to jump. Everyone rushed through the doors, only to see a large swirling portal in the middle of the library floor. Kendra was jumping up and down in excitement, while Leif just kind of stood there in a daze.

Future Killian saw the look on the boy's face, the same look he was pretty sure he had when he first kissed Emma, and grumbled under his breath "Oh yes. He'll make perfect bait for the Kraken when I _accidentally_ lose him at sea…"


	31. Chapter Thirty

CHAPTER THIRTY- _In the Library_

"Is-is that really it? The portal back to our time?" Past Belle ran towards the rest of the group, who was gawking at the portal.

"I believe so. All that you have to do is step through. Regina I believe you know what needs to be done once you are on the other side." Rumple was still holding on to his Belle, but looked at her younger counterpart with sadness. _He had caused her so much pain back then._

"Don't worry, I will wipe our minds once we end up back in Storybrooke. It is the only way to assure everything ends up as planned in the future."

"How long do we have?" Past Emma asked.

"My guess, dearie, is just enough time to say your goodbyes."

Colette ran over to her mother from the past and sweetly gathered her into her arms.

"Don't worry mother, there will be nothing but happy memories to make when you return."

Belle just hugged her daughter tightly before releasing her. She was the first to enter the portal back, trying not to look at her future self and Rumple as she took her last glimpse at the future. She still thanked her lucky stars that she would get her happy ending in the end.

Regina rushed over to Oliver, giving him a tight hug.

"You are hugging me so tight I think I can hear my dignity dying."

"What? A Merry Man doesn't want his mom hugging him in front of everyone?"

"You aren't my mom yet."

"No, but I can't wait to be."

Regina kissed his forehead and followed closely behind Belle into the portal.

Kendra and Liam strode up to Past Emma and Killian. It was a mess of a group hug. They were practically tripping over one another.

"Make sure you keep that boy in line. Don't be afraid to use that fine sword of yours every once in a while, love. And you son, make sure to keep an open mind when it comes to women. Just because you are courting that lass doesn't mean that you are stuck with her. Seriously, mate. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Liam just rolled his eyes and hugged his father.

"Don't have too many adventures before we get to be a part of them too!" Kendra shouted as they walked through the portal.

"Then how do you suppose you two are going to happen? This pirate has to have a little fun somewhere in there!"

"KILLIAN!"

And with that they disappeared into the portal.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Authors' Notes: Three chapters left after this one! We would like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support. You have made this a joy to write and we can't wait to see your reactions to the second part of this series. Keep the comments and one-shot suggestions coming, we love hearing from you! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE- Dinner the Night after the Ball (Future Characters)<p>

"So again, what you're telling me is that Kendra created a time portal on her ship, and versions of some of you came from the past and crashed our ball? Elsa, we really should visit more often if this is what they have to deal with all the time!" Anna exclaimed from her place at the table.

After everything that had happened that night, the Charmings decided to have a nice family meal the next day after the hoopla of yesterday's events. The Hoods had joined them, much to the distain of Oliver and Roland, who had many _important _things to do, and shoot at, in the forest. They even decided to invite Rumple, since Snow insisted that she took one look at him and could immediately tell he had changed for the better. David thought Snow was only saying this to make Belle feel better, but he played along all the same.

Leif and the Arendelle Royal Family were also invited, since Snow was ecstatic once she heard the news about Leif and Kendra's courtship. As the meal progressed, the children and eventually their parents recounted the events from that day.

"Yep, that's what happened. Turns out I'm more powerful than we thought." Kendra said smugly.

"Then maybe it's time we harness that power for some good use, eh?" Rumple asked from across the table.

Everyone went awkwardly silent once Rumple spoke up. Everyone was uncomfortable with his presence, after shunning him for more than seventeen years, but they wanted to make this work out for Belle, so even Killian tried to hold his tongue. Kendra, however, took no notice, rolled her eyes, and said "Alright, I suppose there's no harm in it now. Just so long as I can take my lessons with Colette, since I still don't entirely trust you, Oh-Mighty-and-Powerful-Insane-Imp, and I'm pretty sure she'll keep you in check at least."

"That's my girl." Killian said quietly, while Emma elbowed him.

"Thank you. We can all start in the morning then. And, ah, Belle and Colette, would you like to come live with me now? In my castle? You don't have to if you don't want to." He asked hesitantly.

Belle just smiled. She was perfectly aware of the awkward tension in the room, but she could care less. She still couldn't believe that her happy ending was finally coming true after all these years. "Of course, Rumple."

David raised his glass for a toast. "Well then, to happy endings, and for a reminder for how lucky we all are. Seventeen years ago, even I wouldn't believe all of us would be where we are today. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone chorused together. Kendra, however, not satisfied with the small glass of champagne set before her, sidled over to her father and said "Am I allowed to try some rum now? Then we could really have something to cheer for."

"Don't you even think about it," Emma said across the table.

As the meal progressed and everyone broke off into separate conversations, Liam turned to Colette and said quietly "You seem troubled. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Colette sighed, "I just can't help but remember how unhappy my mother looked from the past. I'm worried about her. I know it's silly, but I can't easily forget how tortured she looked. It's not every day you see your mother break down into tears."

"Don't worry," he said, "Look at how happy she is now! And soon your mother from the past will have you, and that's enough to brighten anyone's day." He reached for her hand under the table and gently held it between their chairs.

Colette rolled her eyes at this terribly cheesy remark, but started blushing all the same and this sweet sentiment.

"If you two are quite finished, I would like to continue my meal in peace without your pathetic lovey-dovey sentiments. I honestly think I might be sick." Kendra leaned over and said coyly with a mischievous glint in her eye. Her real motive though was to make sure Rumple didn't end up strangling her brother, which in her opinion he was quite likely to if the two lovebirds kept on like this.

As the meal ended and people started to say their goodbyes, Emma cautiously strode up to Rumple, who was talking with Belle about their new living arrangements.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, since you know, we are aware about our unexpected trip into the future nineteen years ago, do you think it would be to restore our memories from that adventure?"

Regina and Killian spun around at the mention of their long lost memories.

"Well dearie, I don't see any harm in it. At this point there isn't really anything that could upset the time balance or future." Rumple glanced at Belle. "Do you want to remember? I know that was a painful time for you, darling."

"Give me time to think about it."

"So, Mrs. Jones, I will be back in a few minutes. I always have some memory potions brewed up in storage, just in case. I will bring one back for each of the four of you, but you don't have to be inclined to drink it." Rumple disappeared in a swirl of smoke off to his castle.

Kendra and Leif walked to join Emma side-by-side. Killian quickly rushed up, pushed him aside and stood between the two. Kendra just rolled her eyes.

"I believe a radius of three feet should be observed, lad," Killian leaned into his ear. "Don't think I don't know what happened last night between you and my daughter. You better hope I don't find you walking the docks alone."

Leif swallowed, "Yes, sir."

"It's yes _Captain_ to you."

Rumple soon arrived back with a case of potions in hand.

"Here you go. This shall return all memories ever taken by a spell of forgetting."

Belle quietly put her potion on the table. She couldn't bring herself to flood her mind with memories of her past, especially since she had just gotten her Rumple back. Killian, Emma, and Regina looked at each other.

"On the count of three?" Emma asked.

"Okay, Mrs. Jones, make it more dramatic than it needs to be." Regina rolled her eyes.

"One…two…three."

The three of them downed the memory remedy. They stood there, blinking, trying to sort out the old memories. A look of confusion and shock spread across their faces.

"Well, I think we got a few more memories back than expected. I know who opened the portal that got us back into the Enchanted Forest." Emma was in a state of disbelief.

"Really mom? Who?"

"You."

The entire room was instantly silenced.

"What?" Kendra was terrified. She had to mess with time, _again_…

"You and Colette came to Storybrooke. You opened the portal, and she wiped our memories afterwards."

"But, I don't know how to erase people's memories."

"Then dearie, I believe you two have some work to do."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO- _Back in Storybrooke _(Past Characters)

Belle and Regina landed shortly behind one another. It was a far less bumpy ride than any of Kendra's other portals. They had landed on their feet right in the middle of the street right where they had gotten sent into the future.

"Where are Emma and Hook?" Belle asked.

"They were a bit behind us, hopefully they didn't miss their chance-"

Killian and Emma fell through the portal landing on top of Belle and Regina.

"So much for a smooth landing…" Regina groaned.

A bunch of books also flew through the portal and on to the ground in front of them.

"My books!" Belle gathered them up quickly.

"It looks as if they are doing their part to preserve the future," Emma said.

"Then it is time to do our part. Let's see if I remember how to do this." Regina's hands started glowing.

All of their memories of their journey through their future were drained from their minds in a cloud of purple haze. Looks of confusion spread across all of their faces.

"What were we doing, love?"

"I think we were going to pick up Henry from school. It lets out in fifteen minutes and we don't want to be late."

"Do you mind if I join you Miss Swan? I have something I need to talk to Henry about."

"Sure, I don't see why not. What did you need to speak with him about Regina? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

"You're lying Regina, I can always tell with you. But, I trust you, and if you need to talk to him, you are free to pick up. We were going to take him to meet Mary Margret and David at Granny's for hot cocoa. You can bring him there after you are finished talking to him." Emma was skeptical as to why Regina wanted to talk to him. But she knew Henry hadn't gotten to see her enough since she had isolated herself after Robin had to leave Storybrooke. She was his mom too after all.

"Thank you. I will bring him by as soon as I can."

Emma and Killian turned and walked hand in hand to Granny's. Regina started off towards the school and Belle ran to catch up with her.

"I am sure Henry will be overjoyed to find out that he is going to be a big brother," Belle reassured Regina.

"I hope he likes the idea of a little brother or sister. Right now I feel like he is the only one that I have. I don't want to turn him away."

"Nothing you do could ever push Henry away. You are his mother and he loves you. I have to take these books back to the library. Tell me how it goes next time you see me."

"Thank you Belle, and good luck with your little one."

"Good luck to you too, Regina." Belle started walking arms heavy under the weight of her books, towards the library.

Regina walked towards the school. It felt five times as long as it usually does. She was fretting over ever possible scenario that could happen when she told Henry the news. _Will he be happy? What if he never wants to see me again? I don't want to lose him too._

Regina arrived at the school just before the bell rang. She scanned the horde of children for Henry. It seemed like an eternity before he appeared in the doorway. He was talking to a girl a grade below him. _What was her name? Grace, Grace was her name._ She hugged Henry before rushing off to meet her father. _Did Henry have a girlfriend? Nope, she was not going to let that happen._

Henry spotted Regina and looked at her puzzled. Regina motioned for him to join her and he came up beside her.

"Mom! I thought my other mom and Killian were picking me up." Henry noticed the concern in his mother's eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Henry. I just need to talk to you. We are meeting Emma and Hook at Granny's afterwards."

"Okay…"

"Henry," tears filled Regina's eyes. _This was not happening. She had to hold it together for him._ "Henry, you are going to have a little brother or sister in a few months. I am going to have a baby."

"Really?!" Henry's eyes lit up.

"Yeah…" Regina didn't meet his gaze.

Henry hugged Regina, taking her by complete surprise. She placed her hand on his head.

"You aren't upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I get to be an older brother!"

Regina had tears streaming down her face now.

"Are you okay?" Henry was confused.

"Yes, I am just glad you are happy." She wiped her tears. "Good thing I didn't scare you off. I need someone to help me pick out a name for this little boy or girl."

"I can help?!" Ideas were already spinning around in Henry's head. _He was kind of hoping for a brother, because he and Roland had gotten along so well. But, a sister would be nice too. Both sides of his family were lacking in girls. What would be good names? Henry immediately thought of his favorite comic book characters' secret identities. Mom would never know if I wanted to name my brother or sister after a superhero. The true name of a certain arrow shooting, hooded crusader would make an excellent name for the son of Robin Hood._

"Of course!"

They arrived at Granny's to find Emma, Killian, Mary Margret and David squished into the window booth at the front of the diner. Neal was sitting in a high chair at the end of the table, extremely intrigued by his sister's hair that he was trying to get ahold of. When Emma saw Henry and Regina enter, she motioned for the both of them to sit down with them. A steaming tray of hot chocolate with cinnamon was on the table, the aroma filling the diner.

"Thanks mom, but I think I am going to sit with my other mom at a different table. I want some time to catch up with her." Henry glanced at his mom's hand, noticing a ring on her finger. _Looks like Killian pulled it off, I am going to have Captain Hook as my stepfather, _he thought to himself. Henry had gladly let Killian have his permission to marry Emma. He made her happier than he had seen her in a long time.

Emma shrugged, "Suit yourself kid. Here, we got a hot chocolate for each of you."

Regina and Henry went to a booth in the back of the diner. Henry knew that his mom wasn't quite ready to share the news with everyone right now, so he kept it to himself. But, he couldn't wait to tell Emma that he was going to have a new sibling.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE- _Granny's Diner_

Emma and Killian arrived at Granny's Diner just after her parents and brother had showed up. They had already seated themselves at the biggest booth in the place and were putting Neal into a high chair.

"Emma! Killian! How have you been?" Mary Margret hugged Emma.

"You are acting like you haven't seen me in weeks. It has been two days, mom."

"Rumor has it that a lot has changed in the past two days…" She was smiling from ear to ear. "Can I see it?"

"Nothing can stay a surprise for the Savior, evidently."

"That, and I asked for your parents' and Henry's blessing to marry you, love," Killian grinned.

"My father gave you his blessing?" She looked at David in disbelief.

"I am pretty sure I just answered yes in the shock of the moment. I mean the _pirate_ asked for _my blessing."_

"That is one aspect of having good form that should always be practiced, mate."

Emma held out her hand so her mother could examine her engagement ring. A classic cut diamond was encircled by shimmering pearls on a thin gold band.

"It's beautiful Emma! Look Neal, your big sister is getting married!"

David looked at the ring. "How did you afford that, Hook?"

"Don't worry mate, I didn't steal it."

Emma laughed, "I asked the same thing when he proposed!"

"Have you planned anything for the wedding yet?"

"Mom, I got engaged _last night."_

"It's never too early to start planning. I already have some ideas. We could have it at the town hall and we could invite the entire population of Storybrooke. I am thinking at least ten tiers on the cake, a full band, Granny's could cater, and…"

"I do not want an over the top, frilly wedding. I just want something small and intimate, I am sure Killian wants the same thing, right?"

"Sure…"

"What do you mean _sure?"_

_"_All I am saying, love, is that you are a princess, and you deserve the best of everything. I mean you are going to have me as a husband, Swan," Killian smirked.

"Are you, Captain Hook, taking my mother's side on having an extravagant, fancy wedding?"

David leaned over and quickly whispered to Killian, "Wrong answer. Rule number one of being a husband is always side with your wife."

"Point noted, Dave," he mumbled. He cleared his throat and looked at his fiancé. "Of course not love. I am with you on whatever you want for the wedding."

"Mmmhm, sure."

Ruby brought in a tray with six hot chocolates with cinnamon.

"Congrats, Emma! I overheard the news."

"Thanks Ruby."

Just as soon as Ruby disappeared into the kitchen, Regina and Henry made their way through the door. Henry explained to Emma that he still needed to talk with Regina, which Emma was fine with. They looked like they both had a lot on their minds. After Henry and Regina had taken their hot chocolate and retreated to the back of the diner, Emma turned to her little brother who had gotten ahold of a piece of her hair.

"Neal, would you cut it out?" She pried his little fingers out of her hair.

"He just loves you, Emma," Mary Margret smiled.

"Loves me, or loves my hair?"

"Loves you. He gets so excited every time you come over. You are so good with him," her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Have you and Killian talked about having any kids in the future? Do you want any?"

"Really…? Did you just ask that? We already have Henry. I highly doubt that we will ever have any kids together." Emma looked at Killian who was quietly messing with his hook, and she frowned. "Do you want kids?!"

"Granted love, you have Henry, but he is not mine. I love him like a son, but alas he is Baelfire-I mean Neal's. I am merely saying that I honestly have always wanted a little pirate lass or lad of my own. I would get to be a father and teach them how to sail, wield a sword and the ways of good form and leadership. It doesn't have to be for a while, but it would be nice to think about in the future."

"Prince or princess…_not pirate…_" David mumbled under his breath.

Emma was sitting in her seat, completely silent.

"Love?"

"I've just never really thought of having another kid." Emma imagined what it would be like to be a mother from the start. She had still had the false memories that Regina had given her before Pan's curse, but they were just that, false memories. She saw how Killian's eyes lit up when he talked about having a son or daughter of his own. His eyes, Emma could just see a little baby with his deep blue, perfect eyes. "I guess it could be a possibility later on though." Emma now found herself kind of wanting a baby herself. _Wait a while and then, maybe, just maybe._

"Just out of curiosity, what does Captain Hook want more, a son or a daughter?" Emma was interested in how her pirate would answer.

"As long as it was healthy, I wouldn't care, love."

"Cut that out. You have to have a preference, everyone does. Really, what would you rather have?"

Killian thought about it for a minute. "Probably a wee lass."

"Really? The fiercest pirate in the realms wants a little princess?"

"Aye. A pirate princess as fierce as her father and grandfather and as beautiful as her mother and grandmother. A son would be just as grand, especially if he was as dashing as his father, but you can't protect a lad as you could a daughter. I can imagine having her first dance at her first ball, just as I did with you, love."

"We don't have balls here in Storybrooke, Killian."

"I would throw one just for her."

Mary Margret and David smiled at each other. They would be perfectly okay with more grandchildren around. David was even okay with adding another pirate to the family, though he would never admit it.

Their afternoon went on with Mary Margret trying to convince Emma to go with her ideas for the _Royal Wedding of the Century, _as she called it. A pirate and a princess getting married in the Enchanted Forest would have been the event to end all events in Mary Margret's opinion. David gave Killian tips about being married in between his rants focused on treating Emma like the princess she was. Those speeches Killian tuned out. Killian was much more interested in thoughts of him, Emma and Henry and possibly a growing family in the future.


	35. Epilogue

Here it is everyone. We have reached the end of the first part of this series! The support for our first story has been outstanding! You guys are the absolute best! You have never seemed to fail making us smile with every comment, follow, and favorite! We can truly not thank you enough! We hope you join us for the next chapter and collection of one-shots we are doing for this storyline.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE-<em>Two Years into the Future<em>

Emma was taking in her surroundings. The forest canopy was thick overhead, dripping with rain. _Was she really back in the Enchanted Forest?_

"Here love, take this." Killian draped his black leather jacket around Emma's red one. "We don't want you catching a cold."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless." Emma smiled.

Killian's voice dropped down to a whisper. "I have to look out for the three most important loves of my life, Swan." He placed his hand on her stomach and stole a kiss.

"Raising them is going to be a bit different than I expected, and we only have about three months to get ready."

"Aye, and I will be by your side the entire time, my princess."

"The whole princess thing is going to take some getting used to. Are you really sure you are up for living in a castle, Killian?"

"I will be fine, love," Killian smiled. "Once I have the _Jolly Roger_ back, or I steal-," David glared at Killian, "I mean purchase a new ship, I believe I will be a bit more comfortable with the situation. Not to mention I will have our two little ones learning the basics of sailing a vessel as soon as possible."

"Just watch it Killian," David piped in, "you and my daughter's children will be princes or princesses, _not pirates."_

"Any son or daughter of mine is sure to have at least a little pirate in them, Dave. I will make sure of it."

Emma looked back at everyone taking in their old, new home. She did not want to be part of the situation that was arising between her father and husband. Regina was putting Oliver's hood up for probably the tenth time, with little success. Roland didn't have his on, and if Oliver's big brother didn't have to wear his hood, neither was he. Even at his young age, he was always looking to his older brothers for everything. Robin and Snow were pointing things out to Henry, who was flabbergasted to finally be in the Enchanted Forest. Neal was playing in the dirt by his mother's feet. Colette had gone straight for a patch of bluebells, which Belle was helping her pick. Emma walked over towards Regina.

"Thanks for opening that portal Regina."

Regina looked at Emma puzzled. "Mrs. Jones, I thought _you _opened the portal."

Emma and Regina just looked at each other. "If I didn't open the portal, and you didn't open the portal, then who did?"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the portal, two figures stood in the crumbling remnants of Storybrooke. They watched as Rumplestiltskin dove into the portal to the Enchanted Forest. He would land in a different part of the woods than the others. The younger of the two would make sure of that. The brunette one was focused on her job, wiping the memories of themselves from the minds of all those who entered the portal.<p>

As soon as Rumplestiltskin had made it through, the pirate closed the portal and breathed a sigh of relief. They looked down at their bags which were packed with things that they would take back with them. A couple books, a blue leather jacket, and a chipped teacup were stashed among the items in their packs. Their family back home would love to see some of their long lost items again.

They rushed towards the Storybrooke docks and boarded the grand ship in the harbor. They quickly used their combined magic to lower the sails and set the boat out to sea. The blonde opened a portal in front of the ship as the older one took a place at the helm, steering the ship in. As the town faded around them they plummeted into the center of the portal, waves engulfing the ship, _The Savior Swan._

-End Part 1-

* * *

><p>We hoped you enjoyed the end of Days of Future Past! Remember to send in one-shot prompts and we really want to hear your reviews of the ending and the story as a whole. One last time, you are the greatest readers we could have asked for! Love always, Claire and Madison (the-savior-swan)<p> 


End file.
